Five Worlds Wars: The Machine Invasion
by darkmachines
Summary: One of the SternRitter has taken over the Capital of Fiore and taken Princess Hisui as prisoner. Only the 4th and Defense Divisions are left to free the Capital and Princess against the powerful SternRitter M and his army of Machines and Robots.
1. Meeting

**Five Worlds War: The Machine Invasion**

 _The Meeting!_

 **Anyway, I thought and felt like doing another side story to Five Worlds War series again. This time, it taking place current in the story ND is during. Division 1 and 5 are out because of their last battle, while Division 2 and 3 are far to fight Zeref and his forces, but first need to deal with the Powerful Black Dragon. So both the Defenses and 4th Division will be take on the upcoming force the Coalition has plan. Which being taking control of the Capital of Fiore and Yhwach has one of this best SternRitter doing it alone, but because of his power has an army to help him. Please enjoy and I hope you like this ND.**

 **(Sibern of the Wandenreich in the Schatten Bereich)**

In the Silbern, the castle of the Vandenreich. Yhwach back stand in his throne with his gather SternRitters for a meeting up the what's been happening in the Wizard's World. His SternRitters were either present physically or thought a projection because they were in one of the other three universe.

Yhwach looked over his SternRitters at the moment before speaking. Haschwalth stood loyal and series. As the Grandmaster in was the leader and was very disappointed in several failures that were stand when them today. Next was Pernida quite as alway and wait for battle.

Next was Askin, but he was physically there. He was in the Pirate World working with the evil Donquixote Doflamingo. True Askin enjoy it, since it was like a vacation to him and he fit in with the Donquixote Pirate quick well. Being lazy and chilled Doflamingo found Askin someone he like having work with him.

Next was Bambietta look very worried because of her lost in Kunugi Town when the Coalition Bomb Squad come to help. She let her rage cover come her and her powers were completely useless again Sabo and his Logia power of the Flame Flame. Same was for Äs Nödt because he was very scared of being punished by his Majesty because of his lose in Magnolia. Monkey D. Luffy one shot him in Gear Four after he used his power of the Fear on Boa Hancock and her sisters. He was still recovering from that too like Bambietta was.

Next was Liltotto, she fully heal after her lost in the Worth Woodsea. She was nervous too, since she was knock out in that battle my getting slam into Machvise. His Ton Ton power was power, but she hear he was dead after the battle of Nirvana.

Next was Bazz-B and he was chilled and cool. He wasn't worry at all about nothing. He enjoy he fights in Magnolia. Be become Luffy Bleach world rival and enjoy fighting the rubber man. If anyone think his epic mohawk was awesome then that person was awesome to Bazz-B and to be a friend when if Luffy was on the opposite side. Thought making that battle more fun for him was when Portgas D. Ace arrived alive to fight Bazz-B. Which was fun for him, thought become of their power of the Flame Flame Fruit and the Heat were so similar in away. Both were even and ended in a stalemate before Bazz-B left.

Next was Cang Du standing clam and silent like alway. He hasn't seen battle at all, since he was still wearing his cloak. Unlike Bambietta, Äs, and Bazz-B than don't have their anymore. It was easy to know who fought and who hasn't yet. Next was Kirge hand his head in shame. He was the Captain of the Jagdarmee and was defeat in battle at Kunugi too. His powers of the Jail was perfect, but to be defeat by a simple Substitution Jutsu the let Makarov free to one shot him. Kirge felt fear and his pride go down very much in the defeat of the giant old man. He turnly hasn't recovered fully too.

Next were BG9, Pepe, Gerard, and Robert. Each haven't seen battle too. BG9, Pepe, and Robert didn't seem to mind at all, thought Gerard was disappointed because he was to be on the front like in battle, but being a Schutzstaffel didn't let him and he need to wait still.

Next was Driscoll looking very nervous and worry too. The SternRitter that believe to be His Majesty prefect killing weapon has took two lost already. His first lose was him losing, but have to retreat because he fought again Kankurō when one of his puppets got thought his Blut Vene and poisoned him. Thought his real first lose was at Nirvana, when he was unstoppable, but was take out by Ultear easy and all she used was her Ice-Make magic. Driscoll hasn't full heal either.

Next was Mask, since there was the first gap in the SternRitter. Both Meninas and Jerome were dead, while Berenice was POW. Mask didn't get to get into battle yet either and was a bit down about it too.

Next was Candice, who was scared too. She lose in Worth Woodsea too again some powerful like Gildarts. Thought she let her anger over come her, since her hair and outfit were ruin. Thought she was full heal now and ready to fight again.

Next was Gremmy because NaNaNa was killed too. Gremmy wasn't worry or anything at all. He fought again both Gaara and A the Fourth Raikage. Both were trouble some, but when Monkey D. Dragon come in and destroy a Meteorite Gremmy used to kill everyone. He knew that was the time to retreat. Thought only loses he did were the four StrenRitter he created. Gunenael, Gerhalv, Gavreanx, and Gideon were all killed, but didn't matter to Gremmy at all, since there were all just fragment of his imagination.

Finally were Nianzol, Lille, and Shaz, since both Royd and Giselle were killed and Loyd was POW too. Make the second gap in the SternRitter. Nianzol, Lille, and Shaz along have been in battle yet either, but still wait like all the other that haven't yet.

Yhwach just sigh and said, "To think the battle in Fiore would have make me lose seven SternRitter." Haschwalth step forward and said, "It because of their own weakness. Those that died were worthy being member of the SternRitter and those that were capture are disgrace being called SternRitter. You elite soldier you Majesty. Thought those that are here and lose in battle are disappointments."

"Well, said Haschwalth," nodded Yhwach. Pernida was making a chain shaking noise in his clock. "Indeed, even Pernida agree with me too," said Haschwalth.

Well, if we can get think done, Doffy got some very sex women here I like to spend time with," said Askin. Everyone just look at Askin shock or their jaw dropped. Even Ywhach was speechless too. "What? Doffy doesn't mine me at all and kind of made me a member of his family. Let me call him by his nickname and he really now that much of a terrible guy that people think he is... Wait hold on... Yea, his Majesty have a meeting right now... I know just be there when it over OK?"

The SternRitter were just speechless at Askin taking to Doflamingo doing a meeting with Yhwach still there. Even Yhwach never expect this, but let it go for now. Since, Askin was willing to stay. He just never thought he be so bold to talk out like this.

"Right... anyway," said Yhwach. "Seem you were defeat quite bad Bambietta." This make Bambietta scared more as he continue. "You let you anger over take to think of a plan to defeat a Logia Devil Fruit user. Seem those are opponent that are no a good match up for you. However, Konton told me to give you all second chance and are still useful to the army. I hope you don't forget this Ms. Basterbine."

"Yea your Majesty, I won't fail you again and make such to destroy all that are against us." Thats good to hear," said Yhwach as he look to Äs Nödt looked scared of being punished. "Do now fear Äs Nödt, I won't put my wrath on you."

"Your Majesty?" asked Äs Nödt. Yhwach held his hand up and said, "You haven't fail me yet. Monkey D. Luffy it an opponent that doesn't seem to fear anything yet. Being an Act of Order, he was out of your league to fight. Still don't let this weaken you at all. You bring the Fear again the Alliance to show how weak they are. Maybe on of the other three Act can be helpless again your powers."

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Äs Nödt. "I'm make such to make all Fear us and die know we are to powerful to do anything again our powers." Yhwach grin and said, "Excellent!" Then he look at Liltotto next.

"Seem you too lose," said Yhwach. "But it wasn't my fault," said Liltotto. "It the fat idiot Machvise didn't knock me out, I would have still been about to right."

"I see, hopefully next time in battle that won't happen again, since Machvise is dead," said Yhwach. "Tell me about it," said Askin. "Doffy not happy two member of family are dead and tow others are POW."

"Anyway, don't fail me again Ms. Lamperd," said Yhwach. "Of course your Majesty," said Liltotto. "I'm not hold back next time."

"Good," smirked Yhwach as he look to Bazz-B next. "As for you Bazzard Black..." "What I didn't do anything wrong at all," said Bazz-B. "I got a change to fight Luff...y and fought Ace next. The only reason I let was because both Ace's and my power were too even and was basically a stalemate."

Yhwach as quit for a few moments, but said, "Actually I'm more impressed with you become the only SternRitter being a rival to an Act of Order. I'm actually impressed, but I hope you don't lose at all. That would make me very disappointed with you."

"Don't worry your Majesty," said Bazz-B. "I only when up to using two finger again Luffy. Again his brother Ace make me use three, but still my Heat not going to make me lose at all. I still have many other trick let to use."

"That good to hear," said Yhwach with a grin. "I look forward when you defeat Monkey D. Luffy." Thought you shouldn't underestimate him," said Cang Du. "If you do you'll lose and be a disgrace of the SternRitters."

"Aww, what the matter Cang?" asked Bazz-B grinning. "Jealous I'm a rival and had so more the most fun in a long time? You having even got on to the battlefield yet. Tell me how it is when you do."

Cang Du just glared at Bazz-B, but didn't say anything. _'You damn bastard, why do I have to stand next to him. Sigh, well it a lost better then stand next to the fat fool Pepe.'_

Next Yhwach move his eyes too Kirge next. "So my Captain of the Jagdarmee seem you fail me." Kirge shook in fear, but look up and said, "Please your Majesy, I should have won, but the damn ninja was about to switch place with Makarov to get out of my perfect Jail. I failed, but please I just need one more chance my Lord."

"Which I will give you," said Yhwach. "I didn't think they could find away to get trough you Jail, but I expect you to not fail me again. You understand that right?" Kirge nodded and said, "Yes, your Majesty. I will not fail you and make them pay for what they did to me."

"Your Majesty, I believe those have lose, but return have give up an advantage to win this war in the other three worlds," said BG9. "Oh and how is that?" asked Yhwach very curious.

"With the Daten we can collect, we can find our enemies weakness and use them to defeat all the go against the might of the SternRitter," said BG9. "With all this Daten I be able to find all weakness and plot our strategist again the Alliance force for the SternRitter to defeat without any problems at all."

Yhwach grin and said, "As calculating as always, but I brilliant idea. I'll let you go over the Daten and when your time comes BG9, I look forward a report of victory and maybe a promotion to a Schutzstaffel member if you can defeat and capture an Act of Order."

BG9 bowed and was pleased. Pepe just did his Geh Geh Geh laugh and said, "I'm more interesting it face this Pirate Empress Boa Hancoak. She state to be the most beauty woman of all time. Geh Geh Geh, own I enjoy using my power again her and turn those that are close to her again her. My power of the Love is far more superior to a Devil Fruit."

"Damn, that twist," said Gerard. "All I want is to get out then in glorious battle and enjoy the excitement of fight powerful opponent. I take on all the Act of Order myself if you let me, you Majesty. As the most powerful SternRitter, I'll be the one to crush them and bring them to Lord Konton for their execution. Think that Arrancar named Rudobon going to do it? Seem like the type of guy Lord Konton let to do."

"Your Majesty, we got word from Lord Zeref too," said Robert. "What is it?" asked Yhwach.

"Seem Lord Zeref would like a SternRitter or two to join his forces on Tenrou Island for the final battle in the Wizard world," told Robert. Yhwach nodded and said, "I'll let him pick any of you he would like to have in his forces. However, I expect victory and will be displease in failure."

His SternRitter nodded, but Yhwach look to Driscoll next. "As for you Driscoll, as my Perfect Killer Weapon, I'm very disappointment in your loses already."

Driscoll was a bloodthirsty kill and love murdering, but he was still scared of Yhwach like all the others. "Your Majesty, I not my fault. Fist the puppet boy poison me so I need to retreat, but I was winner at Nirvana, but if the damn woman appeared, I would have slaughter so many more."

"Yea, I can understand need to fall back if poison and your first major lose too," said Yhwach. "Ultear Milkovich is beyond your power and strength Driscoll. Still I give you one last chance. I expect no failure from my perfect killer weapon."

"Don't worry your Majesty," said Driscoll. "You get report of thousand of Alliance member die by my hands." "That good to hear," said Yhwach look at the gap in the SternRitter, since Mask was next. "To think most of the SternRitter lost were between O and ∑."

"Your Majesty, you don't have to worry," said Mask. "The Hero of the SternRitter will bring Justice to the evil villains of the Alliance with my own hands. You'll be hear cheers of my victory and the down fall of the disgraceful villain in no time."

"Good, I enjoy hear my SternRitters that haven't fought yet feel excited and ready for battle," said Yhwach as he look to a scared look Candice. "Now for you Ms. Catnipp."

"Your Majesty please! It was all that stupid man fault for ruin everything on me and that battle," said Candice. "Yes, Gildarts Clive is a very powerful man beyond your powers," said Yhwach. "So one last chance like the others. I expect no complain or failure at all this time."

Candice nodded not feeling like talking at all. Yhwach looked at Gremmy next. "So what do your have to say Gremmy?"

Gremmy shrugged his shoulder and said, "Nothing much your Majesty. I believe I was well again Gaara and A. Both were Kage after all and part of the Blacklist. I just didn't expect Monkey D. Dragon to appear. He was the only reason I retreated my Lord."

"Yea, the most Wanted Man of all time to the Marines," said Yhwach. "He is a very powerful and dangerous man that should be underestimate at all. I can only see one of my Eilte be about to defeat him. Well, have to see what will happen later if he appear in a battle."

Soth all wee need tho do is tho waith for the nexth batthle in the other worldth to happen?" asked Nianzol. "Thath a bith unthar to me. I wath hoping to get into a fighth myself, buth I can waith a bith long."

"Silent you do tongue freak," said Lille sternly. "Just a creepy as the fat freak Pepe. As the leader of the Schutzstaffel and your Majesty great creation I make such to leader a unit into battle and bring victory for the Wandenreich."

Yea good for you," smirked Shaz. "To think I'm be stand by you now. I mean Gigi was insane, but you just far to serious man. Need to chill out some and relax some too. Askin seem to me doing that the most."

"Silent you disgrace of a SternRitter," glared Lille. "You nothing ,but a creation of Gremmy and will be nothing more to me then that. So be silent or I end you life myself."

"Now that just rude," frown Shaz. "Beside, I can't be killed easy at all. Think you just shoot me in the head could kill me? Please, I the real Immortal one here unlike that loser Hidan. Man, if he had my great power of regeneration like me, he would be 'died' in the way he is. Nothing, but dust in the wind, stuck to be immortal and live like that forever."

"That will be enough now," said Yhwach. "This first loses in the Wizard world will be made up for in our later battle in the Ninja, Pirate, and our Worlds. We crush our new foes and show the Coalition the Wandenreich in the most dangerous army of all and now the fool Aizen and his Arrancar one."

"So what is our next stage of plan?" asked Haschwalth. Yhwach just sat back and said, "For now nothing other then Zeref pick a few of you."

"Even if it a good time to invade and take over the Capital of Fiore," said a voice hidden in the shadow. Most of the SternRitter were a bit surprised at who it was, while Yhwach stroke his mustache in thought for a bit.

"Truth it is a perfect chance to strike, but Lord Konton forbidden it," said Yhwach. "Though he doesn't know about you and your powers at all still."

"Which give me a loophole to do it huh?" asked the man in the shadow. "Indeed," grin Yhwach. "Still you know this will be a suicide mission. You either success or fail the lead to your own next either by the Alliance or Lord Konton."

"I not worry about my own life," said the man. "I own you so much your Majesty and willing to do this mission even if it cost me my life. After all according Daten both the 1st and 5th Division are our, while the 2nd and 3rd Division of all to face Zeref's force now. I only expect a fight from the 4th and Defense Division of the Alliance. No threat to me, since their won't be any Act or Order to deal with."

"Agrees, but this are powerful fight that Baraggan Louisenbairn and his Unit lost again," said Yhwach. "Still I look forward to see if you succeeded." "Don't worry your Majesty," said the hidden SternRitter. "I make such to report to your later when I bring a victory for the Coalition."

The man figure vanish in the Darkness of the Shadow, while all the SternRitter were interesting in how he would going to do it. Yhwach just grin feel even if his loyal and second Strongest SternRitter below Gremmy, Schutzstaffel, and Grand Master fail, he would still have weakened the Alliance even more make future battle more interesting for the Coalition force.

 **Anyway here the first chapter and it more of a round up on what happen with the SternRitter thought the series of Five Worlds War. ND I hope you like this and I hope I gave you little ideas please. Everyone please review and tell me what you think please. I like to know if you like to read more and what would happen next. If you like and review make me happy and be about to write more again.**


	2. Take Over

**Five Worlds War: The Machine Invasion**

 _Take Over and Planning!_

 **Well, everyone, I hope I can get some review on this chapter. It the set up for who all the villains will be. Hope you enjoy and review about want you like and what you think about it too. Hope you like it too ND.**

 **(Capital City of Fiore)**

At the Capital of Fiore, King Toma was sitting on his throne and waiting. With him was his daughter Hisui and loyal knight Arcadios. The finally battle at Tenrou Island is and their land would be free from the evil the Coalition has done to them.

Everything seemed perfect and good, but in a world like this, nothing is good forever. Because in the middle of the throne room the shadow seem to gather and a figure come out before the three.

Arcadios quickly drew his sword and said, "Who are you intruder?" The man if one can say it was full human just grin at them.

Hisui's eyes widen because she been keep up on the various enemies for all this different worlds. The man wore a white military uniform. "Are... you are Quincy?" She asked. "More important a SternRitter?"

Toma and Arcadios before very worry, since then many SternRitters the fought in various battle in Fiore were all very powerful and very difficult to defeat or kill. The man grin and said, "You a smart on Princess, but I don't have time to take just yet."

The SternRitter place his hand to the ground and said, "Come more Army!" Soon from the shadows rise out many various robotic figure. However, not just in the throne, but all over the castle and around it too.

"Let the slaughter begin," said the SternRitter as scream of dead and gun shot were hear all around as many people were being kill by this Machine Army the come out of the Darkness.

 **(An hour later outside the Capital)**

It was took an hour, one hour for the Capital City of Fiore to be captures. The soldiers of Fiore were no match against just a hight tech army like this. However, outside the Capital stood both the 4th and Defense Division of the Alliance with everyone together.

Byakuya Kuchiki Commander of the 4th Division and Jura Neekis Commander of the Defense Division stood on a hill side look down at the destruction of the Capital. It was completely destroy, but 50% of it was and now it was an battlefield for the two Division to change into to defeat this enemy force with all they had.

"I can't believe the Coalition should do something like this without us knowing," said Jura. "They come with a surprise and we couldn't to anything other then retreat for the time being until your Division could show up."

"That Ok," said Byakuya. "We fight this enemy together and free the Capital from this invasion." With Byakuya with his Captains, Skikamaru, Cana, Rose, and Kid.

Didn't take long before King Toma and Arcadios arrive to the Division. Along with them was Kama and the Garou Knight.

Both Jura and Byakuya bowed to King Toma in respect. Then Byakuya said, "Your Majesty are you Ok?" King Toma nodded, but said, "I am, but my poor daughter was capture and being prisoner by the enemy."

"Sadly we don't think he keep her as for a price, but as a personal hostage," said Arcadios. Jura nodded and said, "I see, how many enemies are there?"

"From what I know there is only one main enemy and all the others forces were summon by him," said Arcadios. This shocked everyone and Bykuya asked, "Do you know what the enemy is?"

"For our knowledge it a SternRitter," said Toma. This seem to made everyone look at each other. "A single SternRitter was about to take over the Capital in just an hour?" said a shocked Cana.

Kid whistled and said, "Damn, must be a powerful one if he can do that. I look forward fighting him myself." Kid grin and clutching his new metal arm, since his last was was rotted away by Baraggan.

"Any information about maybe his power can be?" asked Skikamaru. Acrsdios nodded and said, "All we only know it that he was about to summon an... metal army."

"Metal Army?" asked Kid. "You must mean a robotic one huh? Make things more ease for me alone. I'm a Magnet Man after all and metal will be in my control."

"I don't think we should underestimate them," said Jura. "They might have one that are made for you alone." Kid just sworn and glare at him.

"Do we know anything about now the enemy has the Capital controlled?" asked Byakuya. Kama step forward and said, "Yes, from that information we have gather. They have the Norther, Souther, and Wester area of the Capital control by this machine they call them. However, I'm not sure, but the Easter area is safe it all like and team could easily get thought and make it to the castle to the main SternRitter in control I think."

Byakuya nodded and said, "Seem this SternRitter is smart, it could be an obvious trap." "Or my this guy don't want to just sit around and want us to come and get into the fight himself too," said Kid.

"Hmm, that could be," thought Skikamaru. "I guess we need to spit up then. Three group will attack the North, South, and West forces to keep the busy, while a smaller group go to the castle to free the Princess and defeat the SternRitter."

"Ah interesting," said Rose. "Still we don't know how they enemy will do think and we could be falling into a trap." I agree," said Byakuya. "However, it the only plan we have right now and we much try it."

Everyone agreed and gather before the Commanders and Captain to know what squad they will be in to keep the enemy force busy and hopefully be about to defeat them too.

 **(30 Minutes Later)**

After going over the plan with everyone, Byakuya stood before all the members of the two Division and what squad they will be in.

"Ok everyone listen up," said Byakuya. "We be splitting up into four different squads. Three of this squad will be large because they be taking on the enemy forces, while the last squad will be bit small because we want to sneak in hopefully save the Princess and defeat the SternRitter. However, some of you are not going to be join us become I think your powers would be useful against this Machine Army and we can't risk anyone ones life at all."

Everyone looked at each other and muttered about this, but some felt that Byakuya was right and he know what he was doing. That all stood and wait to have their names called out to what squad they would be put into.

"Squad One will take on the Norther area and lead by Cana and Rose. With them will be Nami, Ino, Momo, C, Eve, Rufus, Arana, Beth, Capone, Koala, Hatchan, Aoba, and Isshin."

"Squad Two will going to the Souther are leaded Jura. With him will be Yuka, Toby, Izuno, Kotetsu, Marco, Wakka, Kinemon, Kanjuro, Raizo, Tessai, Reedus, and Ryuken."

"Squad Three will be deal with the Wester area. Both Shikamauru and Kid be leading it. With them will be Usopp, Temari, Scratchmen, Hacchi, Baki, Alzack, Bisca, Yasopp, Kiyone, Sentaro, Dalton, Chaka, and Pell."

"Lastly I'll be personally leading the Fourth Squad to the Castle," said Byakuya. "With me will be Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Uryu, Silvers, Carla, Kama and the Garou Knight."

Everyone got into the squads they were put in and all were ready to free the Capital. Those that weren't call didn't mind his they knew they were not strong enough to help. Soon the four squads moved out and heads to the area were the enemies are wait for them.

 **(Wester Area of the Capital)**

In the Wester Area of the Capital, a large silver robot with a jet like alt mode and a single yellow optic and gold chain around his neck was look at his men getting ready for battle. Nitro or he was also called Nitro Zeus was a deadly merciless hunter. None have ever escaped him at all. He join Quincy because he wanted the SternRitter to use his powers to bring Shockwave back to life again. The SternRitter promises, but after they won.

Soon three other Bots come up to him. One that look scare with silver dreadlocks, another black and just as scare looking at the other, and the last one was human size with a motorcycle like alt mode to him. He also was green, have golden teeth, and a large mohawk on his head.

Nitro said, "Report Mohawk, Dreadbot, and Berserker. We need to give the big boss some good news." However, both Dreadbot and Berserker weren't much of that talking type, but the punkish Mohawk was.

"Yo Nitro my man, everything all ready dude and got think ready for the fleshy to arrive and we destroy them," said Mohawk.

Nitro nodded and look to another robot with a yellow and blue body with shoulder cannons and floating in the air too. "X Head Cannon get you team ready. You be our first wave to see how strong and a threat this human can be. Let see how you do things like us."

X nodded and flowed off to get his other members ready for battle too. Both Dreadbot and Berserker then growl unhappy about this and Mohawk spoke. "Dude what are they getting to fight first and not use? I ready to stab stab stab stab stab those humans up."

"Just wait, I want to fight too," said Nitro. "There the front like so we can know what powers this unpredictable humans can do. There not normal at all, so we be watch and learning and once the got the information we knew, they we will strike. Then our fun will come and we'll enjoy ourselves very much."

"Well, I use we can do that, then have fun," said Mohawk. Both Dreadbot and Berserker nodded in agreement too. "Good, let get think ready and our attack will start soon," said Nitro. "The we'll be bring the pain.

The three when off, but Nitro heard and beeping and grabbed a disk and active it. A hologram of SternRitter appeared. "How is everything going Nitro?"

"Good sir," said Nitro. "My force in ready to crush the enemy when they get here. Don't have a change at all again a awesome force like this." "Good thought be careful there a Devil Fruit user that can be very dangerous too," smirked the SternRitter. "Once done I keep my promise and return your bother back."

"Thank you my Lord and don't worry, we have a special group here to deal with him. Their serve him a good whooping," said Nitro as the hologram turn off. Nitro then grabbed another disk and active it reveal a hologram picture of a purple robot with a single red eyes and a cannon as an arm. "Don't worry brother, once I win this, you'll be revived again and we'll take out revenge together."

 **(Norther Area of the Capital)**

In the Norther Area, a large green robot with a tow truck alt mode with an arm cannon. He was Onslaught, the brilliant tactician and leader of the Combaticon. He had his arms folded behind his back look at that city before him.

Soon three other Cons come to him to report about think being ready. The first was a tank looking robot with many dangerous weapons. Next was a brown bot with a fork like weapon of his back, finally was a tall and gray helicopter robot.

Onslaught look to them and said, "Report, Brawl, Bonecrusher, and Grindor." Sir, we have everything set up," said Gindor. "When this new army the SternRitter created for us, I can't see this humans defeat us."

"I know, but we can't underestimate them at all," said Onslaught. "Ninjas, Wizards, Devil Fruit Users, and Soul Reapers! They are not like normal humans were used to fight against, but we need to still think this out to win."

HA, all you need it me," said Brawl. "I shoot them all and kill them all like the bugs that are." Onslaught narrowed his optic at his only man he was part of his Combaticon team. "I know you love destroy thing and are the one with the best weapon, but don't underestimate them them like your one did before."

Brawl growled, but nodded. After his first death and being defeat by humans and that bug. He wasn't going to lose ever again too. Grindor was the second smart one of the current group.

Lastly was Bonecrusher, he was growling very impatient. "Can you get think the scrap ready? I hate wait and everything. Only think I care about living his destroy everything here. I make this puny fleshy under my feet."

Onslaught sighed and rubbed his optics. Why did he have to have this guy with him? No wonder the Constructicons kicked him out of the team. "Anyway get he Ancient Gear Army ready."

"Yes, sir," said Grindor. "Whatever you say boss," said Brawl and transformed into his tank for. While Bonecrusher just rolled off mutter about more things he hate.

Onslaught just shook his head, but remove his arms behind his back to hold a disk as a hologram of the SternRitter leader appearing. "Report Onslaught."

"Everything it ready and as plan sir," said Onslaught. The SternRitter smirked and said, "You seen very confident. You sure about that?"

"Of course, My Plans are Brilliant," said Onslaught. The SternRitter just chucked and said, "Indeed, that why you're the one I know going to success without any problem at all. Do anything you like to wipe the Alliance forces out."

"Of course my Lord, they'll never get to me at all," said Onslaught. The hologram faded and Onslaught move his arm behind his back again and wait for the foolish Alliance to try get pass his heavily arm force he in command of.

 **(Souther Area of the Capital)**

In the Souther Area, a very tall silver robot with a helicopter alt mode was look out with his arm folded in front of him. Then a voice call out and said, "Blackout its been a long time."

Blackout turn his head to see a robot small them himself with a dark blue color and appear of a police car come up to him. "Barricade, the same to you. Never thought out of us all you be about to alive and survived so long. I can see you changed too."

Barricade nodded and said, "Indeed, I've been care for so long, but now it good to be about to do think we Decepticons enjoy doing again. Our new leader has been going good so care. How Scorponok?"

Blackout look to his back and back to Barricade. "He's good. Seem happy to be with me again, which I can understand a feel a bit more happy to have him back too. Seem our new leader has been doing far better then Megatron did and treat us better too."

Barricade nodded and said, "Indeed, now we ready to fight like old time, but again more interesting foes. Seem this humans are more strong the normal ones, but we be ready and so them out technology superiority."

Blackout nodded and both Cons look to see the other arrived back for a group meeting. First was a red robot with thread whips and a bulldoze alt form, next was a silver robot with a car alt form, third was a dark gray robot with shields and a mixing truck alt form, and finally was a large bulky green robot with a dump truck alt form.

"Rampage, Sideways, Mixmaster, and Long Haul," said Barricade. "Seem we are all here and ready." "That good," said Blackout. "Unlike that others team we all alone and just us."

"Don't matter to me," growled Rampage. "More destruction to enjoy." "Still should be care and learn how that enemies are?" asked Sideways. "Just to be on the safe and be ready too."

"We don't worry to much," said Mixmaster. "We will no matter what they can do." "I guess, but I like know who we are up again first idea better," said Long Haul. "Make us ready to crush the flesh bags."

Soon the group hear a beeping noise and Barricade grabbed a metal disk and a hologram of their SternRitter leader appeared. "Barricade and Blackout report."

"Sir, we are all ready for battle," said Blackout. "However, we would like to ask you something?" The SternRitter nodded to them.

"Sir, permission to send out of scout to let us know what enemies are coming sir," said Barricade. "After all I got files on most of the of the Alliance member from the Coalition databank that your fellow SternRitter BG9 made."

The SternRitter was silent for a few moments, but nodded and said, "That acceptable and a smart thing to do. So I permit this action and let you do what you like. I be wait to hear from you both later after you claim victory."

The hologram shut down and Barricade look at Blackout. "Deploy Scorponok and have him know what enemies are coming."

Blackout nodded and took a knees. "Scorponok Hunt and Investigate!" Jump out of Balckout's back was a large mechanical scorpion that active his drill claws and tunneled underground and to the Squad of Alliance members coming.

 **(Throne Room)**

In the throne room and sit on the throne was the leading SternRitter Commander. He is a white skin, young man in his thirty with short brown hair, his left eye is blue, while his right eye is a red optic. His right arm is completely robotic, while his feet and legs to his knees are too, but has talon like feet. He wears a white standard Stern Ritter uniform with a long sleeve of his shirt on over his left arm, but over his right arm is completely sleeveless, his white pants torn at the knee show his robotic legs and feet.

The SternRitter was sitting with his right leg over his left one. While he moved his talon foot. Across from his was Princess Hisui in a chair too nervous and shock she was being treated nice and not being harmed at all.

Still with the SternRitter he had four bodyguard called MangaGuard. Humanoid looking robot with red optic, silver metal, cloak over their left side and wielding weapons called ElectroStaff. Two were stand by the SternRitter, while the other two were guarding Hisui.

The SternRitter stop flexing his talons and uncross his leg, but folded his hands together and look at Hisui. "Don't worry Princess. You wouldn't be hurt at all. After all a bargaining chip it alway very useful. The other Coalition Commander did thing of this at all, but I'm one step ahead just incase."

"Who are you and who or what are this metal being you used to take over?" asked Hisui. "I don't see any problem introduce myself to you," he said and stood up.

"I'm SternRitter M, Jörg Mertzger. My Schrift is The Machine. I can be about to create life from anything that as electricity run throw it. I can even revive dead machine or robot to life too. Heck I can use my power to turn humans into cyborgs too. A power that makes me the second more powerful SternRitter of them all. Gremmy clam to be the strongest, but that everyone that not the Grand Master or his Majesty's Schutzstaffel."

Hisui look over he cyborg man before she and said, "Then why are you doing this?" Jörg just chuckled to himself before answering.

"Why? Because it the perfect moment to strike now," said Jörg. "Both the 1st and 5th Division are out because of the battle at Nirvana. The 2nd and 3rd are most like at Tenrou Island were the battle will be start very soon. Think this logically, it was the perfect time to attack and take over the Capital. After all I don't need to worry about any of the Act of Order at all."

"You foolish if you think you can win!" said Hisui. Jörg smirked and said, "That why I have think plan out they way they are. Force that last to Division that can stop me spilt their forces up. Thought I allow the me to have a small squad come, since I boring to just sit around and wait. I'm more of a action enjoy fighting that want to fight too. Still didn't mean I having set up a few trap for them to test them out."

Hisui frowned worry about this very much. Jörg said, "Trust to be told. Lord Konton never plan a take over like this at all. I'm doing this myself really. He has more bigger place set up in the other three Worlds. Now Princes sit back and enjoy the show."

Several hologram screens appeared with both the Alliance forces and Jörg's forces being shown. "Now the battle will begin. Let see what more powerful. Human or Robot!"

Hisui look over the screen hope everyone can be safe and win to feel their home. As for Jörg, he was look forward how think will go and our this outcome will change thing in the war too.

 **Well, all this is the good chapter for characters to me known. I hope you all enjoy it can please review, like, and follow. Tell me match up your look forward or want and I try to surprise everyone. So next time the Battle of the Capital of Fiore starts.**


	3. Battle of the Capital

**Five Worlds War: the Machine Invasion**

 _The Battle of the Capital!_

 **Welcome all to the first of the fights that will be starting soon. Sorry for the wait, just being ignored and very depressed make me unable to write. Please enjoy this and all. I look forward to what anyone has to say about this too please.**

Jörg Mertzger sat in the throne with a bit of excitement by rubbing his hand and robotic hand together. "How exciting, I look forward to see how all this Decepticons warriors can do. I had to revive all of them expect Barricade. The true battle of man and machine it about to start."

Hisui frowned and pray the Alliance could win again a foes they haven't fought against before. The robots were large, stronger, and have fire power that was beyond anything she has seen. All she could do is hope everyone was strong enjoy to win and free their home.

 **(With the Western Squad)**

Both Shikamaru and Captain Kid lead their team was the made it into the city. The only bad thing was they didn't know were the enemy was. After all their fight giant robots, but didn't see anything at all.

"Usopp and Yasopp see anything?" asked Shikamaru to the two sniper. "Not yet," said Usopp. "Seem to be clear now."

"The let get going and start kick some ass," grin Kid. However, Yasopp said, "Hope on I see something."

The group look to see X Head Cannon floating down at them. X was look at each of them member before pointing is cannon and open fight.

"Hit the Desk and find Cover!" yelled Shikamaru as everyone dodge the blast and too over behidn builds or anything around them.

"Damn bro, that just not fair," said Scratchmen. "Stupid robot can float and has an advantage." Both Alzack and Bisca step forward.

"Don't worry we got this," said Alzack. "Let's do this dear." Right with you honey," smiled Bisca to her husband.

Alzack summoned his revolvers, while Bisca summoned a pair of machine gun.

As for X, he was looking around for target and scan the area, but then Alzack rolled out of hide and said, "Sunlight Shot!" Alzak first a bullet and created a large flash of light in front of X. The robot held his arm up, but everything was just to bright and it was unable to see.

This was Bisca change as she come out and said, "Eat this, Bullet Storm!" She open fired unload on X with everything she had. Bisca fired for at least a minute before stop. Everyone look out form hide to see him the took the robot out.

However, as the smoke cleared, X was only slightly damned as he had his arms crossed. X moved his arm away and his red optic glowed. It then shocked everyone as X pointed his cannon up and fired.

"What the Hell is that thing doing now?" asked Kid. "Not sure, but I have a bad feeling out this," said Shikamaru.

Soon every start hearing various sound and to their fear more machine arrived. Seem X shot a blast to get it teammate to come. First was a red... robot dragon of all thing called Y Dragon Head.

Next rolled down the road was a yellow tank thing with an optic. It was called Z Metal Tank. Next from above were two more flying machines.

The first was a jet, but with a tiger appearing. It was called V Tiger Jet. The other was a large blue jet like machine with missile. It was called W Wing Catapult.

However thing didn't get done yet as the Alliance watch more machine arriving. First rolled down the road was a futurist tank with a laser cannon. It was called A Assault Core.

Next to everyone shock was large green robot dinosaur or dragon with laser cannons on it back. This one was called B Buster Drake. Finally flying in was an another dragon robot, but purple and with missile launching. It was called C Crush Wyvern.

The Alliance members were just shocked at want they were seeing. However, the only one that wasn't worry at all was Kid. The Captain came out in the open and stood before all the machines with his alliance behind him.

The machines actually back away a bit, which make Kid grin. "So you things are smart huh? Along with know who I am and my powers too. Soon you all be nothing, but tin cans of scrap metal."

However, before he could use his powers, three figure appear out from various building around them. More robotic like being, but a bit different to Kid and the others. They have magnet like aspect to them.

The first one was gray and called Alpha that wield a sword and shield. Second one was yellow and called Beta, which had more of the magnet ends to him. Final one was pink and called Gamma, it had large fists and wings.

Kid rise a brow at them and laugh. "What the hell are this? Some type of child toys? Man the enemy much have a dumb leader to have thing like this. I crushed them in one blow."

Kid used his Magnet power, but become very shocked at nothing happening at all. "What the Hell? What can I use my powers?" Kid's eyes widen see that this Magnet Warrior change their bipolar energy to match Kid. Meaning N + N = both force unable to each other force unable to touch each other.

"No they are Magnetic users too!" said Kid. When his stop used his power. The Magnet Warrior charged in to fight Kid. Alpha strike with his sword, but Kid block the blade with his metal arm. "Damn you pest!"

Kid push the blade off and try to push Alpha, but the Magnet Warrior block it with his shield, but was throw back still. Beta the attack with a electric current surge attack and zapped Kid.

Kid cursed out in pain, but didn't fall. However, Gamma flew right at him and punch Kid very hard make him fly into a building. The Alliance look shock see the strong member of the Squad being beat like this.

The Magnent Warrior when after Kid, so that X and his force and deal with the remaining Alliance members. Shikamaru saw this was very bad and yelled, "Everyone we need to spilt up. Maybe we be about to take each one of this thing out one at a time, but they to dangerous to fight with them all together."

Everyone agree with that and started splitting up into small groups. Usopp and his father Yasopp ran to get more of a better sniping postion, while Temari and Baki when another direction.

Scratchmen when off alone, and Hacchi did the same. Both Alzack and Bisca when together too know they better as a team. Kiyone and Senataro flash step away too, while Dalton, Chaka, and Pell used their Zoen Devil Fruit to become hybrid of an Ox, Jackal, and Falcon and move as a group too.

X look at them all go and just waved his hand. A, B, C, V, W, Y, and Z all fly and rolled off to go after a member or group of the Alliance that split up.

X remained where he was and pointed his cannon down and fire. Jump from behind a hiding spot was Shikamaru. "What a drag! I was hope to snick up on your, but it seem you knew I was there huh?"

X just float down to ground level as his red optic glow red as he was ready to terminate one of the Alliance Division Captain.

Meanwhile a few miles away, Nirto Zeus with Mohawk, Dreadbot, and Berserker been watching with their optic long range viewing. "Woo Wee, just look at them run," laughed Nitro. "The big boss out did himself with those powerful machines. Made all the humans run away scared."

"Aww man, I really want to get some action and kill some Mofoses up," said Mohawk. Both Dreadbot and Berserker didn't look happy at all.

Dreadbot really want to kill and murder this weak human so much. He was snarling and his trigger finger was twitching as he held his firearm baster.

Berserker was drooling light green energon form his mouth and growled, "I want to Kill!" He was a monster to that just want to kill and murder this little humans too.

"Don't worry boy," said Nitro. "We get our chance if this humans are strong as they report are. We get to whoop some humans and how them we are not to be mess with too. Along with not try to die again, we own a lot to Jörg for give up another change to fight again and have fun."

 **(With the Northern Squad)**

With Cana and Rose, they lead their team into the city too. After first they didn't see anything at all. Cana sigh and said, "Maybe we got lucky and there didn't know were are coming."

However the sound of stomping and gear grinding were heard by the Alliance. Nami gave Cana an annoyed look and said, "Well, it seem you are wrong and now we going to have to deal with whatever things are coming to us."

Soon machine like robot come into view. However, the Alliance look a bit surprise at how they looked. They looked old or ancient made of gears and metal. Still look threatening, but still the group didn't expect this.

There was a Beast that look like an old metal geared dog. Next was a robot that was called an Engineer having a drill as a right hand. Next was a huge old and metal gear Golem. Next was an old metal and geared Knight with a gear shaped shield and it right arm is a lance. Next was another old metal and geared robot called a Soldier with a ancient machine gun for a right hand.

Next was a robot called a Howitzer. It was red and old, but have large metal wing on it back and for hands it had three cannons on each to count up to six cannons. Finally was the most giant of the robot. It was gigantic and blue with cannon like hands and a single yellow optic look down at them all. It was called Chaos Giant.

The Alliance member were a bit worry see this powerful looking machines before them. However, both Isshin and Capone Bege step forward.

"You don't need to worry everyone," said Isshin. "They might to huge, but they are still old looking. We should underestimate them on their look, but not need to fear them either. I take the leader here."

Isshin draw his Zanpakuto as the Chaos Giant look at the small ant size man think he could do anything to it. Capone was smoking, but said, "I got to agree, nothing to worry about. Their just old robot that need to be put in the junkyard for good."

Bege saw the Soldier and Howitzer slow circle and look at him. "Think you can take me on?" asked Bege with a smirk. "You messing wrong with the person to deal with."

Seem the two of them bravely step forward other did too. First was Rose. "I have to agree gentlemen please forgive me. Their size and look give me a bit of a scare, but I believe we don't have much to worry about."

He was look at the Engineer. "We most strong then we look, so let show them that they messing with the wrong people."

Lastly Rufus step forward and said, "Everyone else please step back, think most liking are going to be mess." He looked at the Golem and Knight. "I have no memory of things like this, but I be happy to add them if they are a threat to us."

However, C step forward and said, "Sorry I not back out too." He was looking at the Beast. "Not right for me to do something like that. Thought I feel like this might be just the first wave we have to deal with. We most likely have more tough foes later."

Isshin nodded and said, "I agree too. Still let see how strong the soldier are before the top dog come at us. That is when the real battle starts."

The seven Ancient Gears look down at the humans that dare challenge them. They were going to make sure the ones that were watch fear them and their powers.

More far back in the city, Onslaught was leaning back against a building. He had his arm cannon removed off his arm and leaning again the build next to him. Onslaught was flexing his double wrist claw. Two blade curved over his hand and the other two curve below his hand.

He look up to see Grindor, Bonecrusher, and Brawl in his tank for then transformed into his robot form come up to him. "So what do you have to report about?" asked Onslaught.

"Sir, the Ancient Gear Army is about to engage the enemy force," said Grindor. Onlaught nodded and said, "Excellent, we'll remain back here to watch and study the enemies powers and I'll come up with a strategy too finish them off."

"I Hate waiting like this," grumble Bonecrusher. "We should just go out there and end things quickly. I Hate waiting for think to take so long."

Onslaught looked at Bonecrusher, before the Hated Decepticon knew it, Onslaught grabbed him by his neck and lift him all the ground. Onslaught being so taller and made Boncrusher's wheel feet hang in the air show the size different.

"I don't care what you think Ex-Constructicons!" said Onslaught serious. "You under my command and will listen to my order. Unless..." Onslaught's claws were around Bonecrusher's head now. "You want to lose you head Again!"

"Yea, I got it sir," said Bonecrusher. Onslaught let him go and land of the ground. Bonecrusher rubbed his neck and back away a bit too.

Onslaught look to Brawl next and said, "The same goes for you too, solider." Brawl nodded and said, "I understand Sir! Thought I really want to get into battle very much. I want to make the Pretty Explosion happen very much. You know how I enjoy making new friends too."

Onslaught just shook his head, but he was used to Brawl being a member of his original team. Was a downer that other were now here at all, but he had an Ok team now.

"Well, men let watch and enjoy want your front line army can do," said Onslaught. "Let us know how the enemies fight and I'll come up with a plan after. There will be Zero Percent of Failure in this Mission."

 **(With the Souther Squad)**

With Jura and his squad, they made it the City without any problem at all. "Strange, I was expect think to be heavy guard, but I see nothing at all."

Tessai nodded and agreed with Jura. "I know, but it might be a trap of something. We could move into the City carefully."

"Agreed," nodded Jura. "Let move out team, but keep you eyes open for anything that's not normal at all." Everyone nodded and that all enter into the City move as carefully as the could.

However want they didn't know was they were being spy on. Scorponok been waiting them for a bit with his six red optics and scanning them on how they were.

Back with Barricade, Blackout, and the others. Blackout said, "I got info from Scorponok on who were are up again."

"Good send the to me and I look the up on the databank info on the Alliance force the Coalition as collect," said Barricade. Blackout nodded and did that.

Soon Barricade's two blue optic glowed and projected a hologram of the list of enemies they have to deal with. "Hmm, not many to worry about, but I only see three main threat. Jura Neekis, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Ryuken Ishida! One a master of Earth Magic, the second one the former Captain of the Kido Corp, and the last one is a Quincy."

"Hmm, seem like a challenge for us," said Blackout. "Should I have Scorponok return?" Barricade shook his head and said, "No have him still watch on the enemies moments."

"Right," said Blackout. Barricade look to the other and said, "Well, men seem the time for battle as come. Thought we all not going to fight at once. Need a few of you to go down and test out the enemies strength. Bit of a suicide mission, but look at the databank info the changes of surviving is very high, since move of them don't kill."

"Let me get into this," said Rampage. "I'll destroy them all without any problem at all." Mixmaster said, "I guess I'll go too. I have the most strongest shield of everyone here. Also let me test out all the chemical weapons I got too."

Long Haul said, "I rather say back and wait if you don't mind?" Barricade nodded and said, "That fine with me. What about you Sideways?"

"Hmm, I think I have a plan," said Sideways. "However, I'm worry Rampage would mess it up bad." That just make Rampage glared at the coward.

However, Barricade was interested and said, "What do you have in mind?" Sideways smirk and said, "Let saw the how superior we and being Master of being Robot in Disguise really means too."

Barricade and Blackout look at each other and smirk too. They were liking this plan too. As for Scorponok, he was going to be remain back to watch and study for the others to know what they would be dealing with too.

 **(Eastern Squad)**

With Byakuya and his team. They made to into the City and were run to get to the Castle. Thought thanks to Carla, Wendy was flight, but the others didn't mind at all.

However, what none of them knew was there were going to be many challenges that were going to try to stop them and seem they were going to start very soon too.

One a roof top was a large red spider with blue strip, blue eyes, and blades at the end of each of its legs. The Mechanical Spider leaped up and headed to the group.

Byakuya was the first to see it and said, "Watch Out!" Kama said, "I got this."

The Leader of the Garou Knights leaped up into the air to and grabbed his large Scythes off his back and was ready to strike. The Mechanical Spider seem to be doing the same with its bladed end legs.

Both when right at each other and strike at them same time. Both flew by each other and nothing seem to happen at first to the others. However, the Mechanical Spider was suddenly slice in half and its head was cut off too. The three part exploded as Kama lead down and return to them group.

"Most impressive," said Bykauya. "Thank you," said Kama.

"That's our leader for you," said Kamika. "Indeed," agreed Cosmos. "He very skilled and is the best executioner out of all of us."

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but what is that?" asked Uryu. Crawling out behind a few building was a huge robotic spider with missile launcher on it back. It was a Launcher Spider.

"Eww, what with all the creepy spider?" asked Cosmos stick her tongue out. "I know their just machine, but still Gross!"

The Launcher Spider open it back launcher and fired a barrage of missile at the group. Uryu thinking fast he created his Heilig Bogen and said, "Licht Regen!" Uryu unleashed a barrage of Heilig Preil at the missile force them to explode before get to them.

"Now to finish it," said Byakuya holding his Zanpakuto before himself. "Scatter Senbonzakura!" the blade separated inot thought of tiny, slender blade fragments. He pointed the handle to the Launcher Spider and this petal of blades with at it.

The blades hit the Launcher Spider going through it too. After first nothing seemed to happen, but soon the Spider started to lose its legging and fell into piece before exploding.

With that out of the way, the group continue one. However, coming out of a dark alleyway was another machine. A large dark red one with yellow optic, three finger claws hands, and a huge blade making up its lower half.

This Pendulum Machine acting quickly and grabbed hold of Neppa by his shoulder and dig his claws into him. Neppa grunt in pain as he clamp down of his soda bottle.

The Pendulum Machine strike with it large blade, but Neppa grabbed it with his hands. One of think that would work at all and Neppa would have lost his hands and be sliced in half. However, Neppa's magic saved him, his Acid Magic.

The large blade in Neppa hands was staring to metal. Neppa grin and said, "You pick the wrong perfect to try to kill robot. You look like an executioner try to, but again me you nothing at all."

Neppa let go of the metaling blade and grabbed one of the Pendulum Machine's right arm as it starting to melt in his grab. The Pendulum Machine let go of Neppa was it far to late as Neppa used his other hand to grab onto to the Pendulum Machine's head.

After a few minute Neppa let go as the Pendulum Machine melt into nothing more then a pile of Slag! "Well, that done with, let keep on moving everyone," said Bykauya.

The group continued on, but a mile away on a roof top was a man that was more cyborg. He had long blonde hair, red optics, the lower half of his face was still human along with his fingers too. The rest of him was covered in armor. He had missile launcher on his left shoulder and held a sniper rifle.

The Kinetic Soldier kneed down and took aim at the group. Being a cyborg now, he was better aim and sight as his optic zone thought his scope and was target Byakuya to kill the leader of the group.

By with the group Carla had one of her Precognition in seeing the Future. What she saw was Byakuya getting shot and the head and being killed.

Back with the Kinetic Soldier he got Byakuya's head in his sight was about to shot him. Back with the group Carla yelled, "Commander Watch Out!"

The Soldier fired, but because of Carla yelled at Byakuya he was about to use flash step and the laser beam missed him. Byakuya was a bit surprised, but said, "Thank you."

"Look like we got a sniper," said Wendy. "Don't worry Commander me and Carla will deal with it." Byakuya nodded and said, "Be careful and return when you done."

"Yes, sir!" nodded Wendy. "Let's got Carla!" "Right!" said Carla as she flew Wendy off were the shot was.

Back with the Kinetic Soldier, he frown at missing, since he never missed before. Look through his scope he saw Wendy and Carla coming at him. Not wasting time at all. He took aim and fired.

Thanks to Carla's Precognition she was about to know where the shots were coming from and was about to dodge them all so Wendy would get killed at all.

The Kinetic Soldier didn't like this at all, but it didn't take long before Wendy and Carla got near him now. Using his shoulder launcher, he fired a missile at the two. Carla was about to dodge it, but it explode no to far behind them send the two on to the roof were the Kinetic Soldier was.

The Kinetic Soldier reacted fast and fire another missile at the two. Both jump away from it, but different ways. Wendy strike back and said, "Sky Dragon Roar!"

She blasted a hurricane-like blast at the Soldier and it send him fly back and to the end of the building. He was up quick again and aim his sniper rifle at Wendy and fired a few shot at all. Wendy quick dodge them thank to her small size, but the Kinetic Soldier ran up to her and hit her in them stomach with the back end of his sniper.

This make Wendy cough and he strike again hit her down to the roof. Wendy was down, but the Kinetic Soldier quickly aim his sniper rifle at Wendy's head to finish her off.

Seeing this, Carla used his Transformation Magic to turn into her human form. Move fast as she could before the Soldier could fire and strike and said, "White Moon!"

Carla did a cartwheel and land a drop kick on the Kinetic Soldier. He stumbled back a bit and look at Carla before attack her. He slam his back end of his sniper rifle at Carla and hit her a few time too.

Pointing his sniper at Carla's head and was ready to fire and kill her. However, Wendy got up and saw this and scream, "NOOOO!"

This make the Solider look at her just before she attack him and said, "Sky Dragon Iron Fist!" Gather wind around her fist, she punched the Kinetic Soldier so hard her fist when right through him his armor and chest too.

The Soldier is gasped out as he cough out blood and stumbled back a bit. Carla when back to her cat form again, thought Wendy look shocked as both oil and blood flow out of his hole in his chest.

Wendy didn't think he was half human at all and way a cyborg. The Kinetic Soldier fell to his knees and down at her bleed out and died. Wendy was a bit sad she had to kill him, but if she didn't Carla would have died.

"Are you Ok Wendy?" asked Carla. Wendy sigh and said, "Yea, let get back to the others please." Carla nodded and grabbed Wendy and spout her wings out and fly Wendy off.

Back with the group, they saw Wendy and Carla return they looking a bit injured, but nothing to worry about. They quickly continue now, but more machine continue to try to kill them.

Soon another robot walk into view to black the group. This one was purple with four bladed finger, a glass part in front it were it main optic and mainframe was, and on it back was a long cannon.

The Cannon Soldier position its cannon and lock onto the group and fired. This time Kamika acted quick and use her Paper Blizzard magic and said, "Paper Blizzard: Gray Dance!"

A large shield of paper form in front of the group and shocked some of the member that it was about to block that cannon blast. Rayleigh whistled impressed and said, "Never thought I would see paper be strong enough to block an attack strong like that."

Kamika smiled and said, "The Gray Paper is the God of Protection. Now you gentlemen would mind me finish this one off?" The men didn't mind at all and Kama said, "This one all yours."

The Cannon Soldier beeped and lock on to Kamika as she jump in front of the group. It was ready to fire at her, but Kamika acted more faster. She released different color paper around her and said, "Take this, Paper Shuriken!"

The different colored papers turn into multiple Shurikens and fly forward very fast before the Cannon Soilder could react to them. The Shurikens strike the Soldier all over its body making it spark out before exploding.

The group continued on more as they were now half way to the Castle Main Gates to get inside. However, seem the machine forces were not going to stop yet either.

The end machine that come into view made everyone look dumbstruck. It was a large yellow Slot Machine robot with legs, an arm open its lever, a laser cannon arm, and a head with a single optic.

"You know, we seen very strange things it this war, but I never seen anything like that before," said Uryu. Everyone even Byakuya could help to nodded in agreement with that.

The Slot Machine then pulled it lever and the three slot area on its chest started to spin. This may a few sweat a little and what this was going. First area stop and a large red 7 appeared. Then the second one stop and another red 7 appeared. However the third on messed up land on something wrong and nothing happen at all. The Slot Machine didn't fire or attack at all. Just make sad beeping noise.

Which made half of the group do cometic fall on the ground and a few yelled, "That The Lame Enemy So Far!" In a cometic way too, which sadden the poor Slot Machine feeling. "We Made It Sad Too! WHAT?"

The Slot Machine try again since the group stop for their cometic moment. However this time it got all three large Red 7 and held his laser cannon arm up fired at them all.

Everyone dodged the blast lucky, but the Slot Machine couldn't done anything else until it got straight Sevens again. "Lames Machine Of All!" yelled half of the group, which made the Slot Machine beep sad again.

Rayleigh speed forward fast at the Slot Machine. It was ready to pull it lever again, but using Haki Rayleigh strike first. He attack the three slot area destroy them, but swift kick the level off the Slot Machine too.

However, this didn't destroy the Slot Machine at all. Just make it completely useless now. It fell back and started beeping like crying as it couldn't do anything anymore. The group ran by it, but some of the members yelled, "What A Lame Robot!"

With that out of the way, they could deal with more dangerous threat that were ready for them. Two more machine come into view. The first was a futurist looking sub with legs and feet wielding to large torpedos. It was called Ground Attacker Bugroth.

While the second machine was made up of most drills. It was called Drillago. This time Juvia ran in front of the others and said, "Don't worry, I'll handle this two myself."

Bugroth made the first move. Even with no operate run it, it was alive and know what it was doing too. Bugroth fired one of its two torpedo at Juvia, since she was the main target in the front of the group.

Juvia created a blue magic circle in front of her right hand and said, "Water Slicer!" She created a single wave of a blades that resemble scythe which she used as a projectile.

The wave blade slice the torpedo in half and exploded before it could reach the group. Drillago made a mechanical roar and charged at Juvia with all it drills.

Juvia the exploded into water make Drillago believe it killed her, but Juvia reformer herself thank to her Water Body. She said, "Water Cane!" Creating a whip like structure made of water from her hand.

It wrapped around Drillago and using all her strength she throw the robot right at Bugroth. Because of that Drillago's drill piece in Bugroth's frame and its other torpedo too. Making it explode and destroy them both.

The other were quite impressive with Juvia, but she was only sad that Gray could see how awwsome she was. The group continue on more because five figure jump out of building and stood before the group.

Standing before them were the Gadget brother. Green, Red, Yellow, Gold, and Silver! However, what they did next both shocked and make some have deadpan faces. Well, expect for Wendy who thought they were a bit cute and Uosuke was clapping find them funny and amusing too.

The Gadgets starting beeping and most like introducing themselves. While doing it in a Super Sentai way. Other then Wendy and Uosuke, everyone else was a bit annoyed and felt like this was wasting their time.

"Uosuke can you stop and just let this goofy robot out of our way," said Kama. "We have to save the Princess." "Aww, but they're so funny," frown Uosuke. "But, I understand sir and our mission too."

Then Uosuke used his Terrain Effect Magic and said, "Terrain Effect" Cold Zone!" Soon the area around the Gadget Brother freeze and all of them they become frozen in ice. They were not destroy, but just stuck and the group just ran off leaving five sad beeping robot frozen for several good hours.

Soon the group heard the sound of an engine and come at them was a green armor army jeep with a machine gun. Overdrive started firing at them making everyone shatter to not get shot at. However, Overdrive didn't stop there as it try to run over a few members too. They lucky were about to jump out of Overdrive away before getting it by the jeep.

However, Overdrive made a sharp U-turn and when back at shooting at them and try to run a few over too. Cosmos took action this time and said, "Stupid mindless machine that only think of killing us! So evil and heartless, I can never forgive any of you have done to your home! Take This Vines!"

The ground under Overdrive open as large and thick vines appeared and grabbed it. Overdrive when into the air and Cosmos had the vines throw the jeep far as it land on the ground hard being damaged very bad. Along with being stuck upside down that it could move anymore.

With that everyone that were not the part of the Garou Knights were impressed and saw the five were very strong and help them out very much as the all need to work together to get to the Castle.

However, Uosuke called out and said, "Hey look at what I caught? ! Fish" Kama and the other Knight look over at their comrade and were either shock and have deadpan look.

Uosuke was long a robotic fish. A Metal Fish that brown and gray with legs and a bladed tail. Uosuke was hold in side down in his hands. The poor Metal Fish was waggling it legs back and froth to move, but couldn't do anything at all.

"You idiot that one of the enemy machined!" yelled Kamika. "Aww, but it a fish and you know now much I like fish," said Uosuke.

"Yes we know that," said Kama. "However we don't have time for this or fishing at all either. Throw is back and away so we can get to the front main gates."

"Aww that no far, but I understand sir and what we need to do," said Uosuke. "Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone!" Soon the Metal Fish was starting to flow in the air waddling around, but couldn't do anything at all.

"Bye Bye Fish!" said Uosuke. "I need to let you go and send you away. I catch a bigger fish next time." Uosuke waved his hands and send the Metal Fish fly until it crush hard into the side of a building. It was still alive, since one of it legs was still twitch, but sadly it wasn't have a good time at all.

Soon the group ran off again take out any machines or robots that get in their way. Their first goal was to get to the main gate of the castle get inside to destroy all machines and robots inside, to save Princess Hisui, and to defeat the SternRitter that took over the Capital.

 **(Main Front Gate of the Castle)**

Outside the main gate were five machines guarding it. One would think they would be any thought at all. However, one of the robot was leading them and a very dangerous one too.

First was a large machine bird called a Cyber Flacon. Next was a large robot with spikes on it with a twisted look head and face with chains as are with large spike balls at the end. It was called a Spikebot.

Next was a large blue robot crab called KA-2 Des Scissors. While the other was a large red robot scorpion with a blade at the end of its tail and called Needle Burrower.

The leader was a Admiral look robot with a metal bicorn hat with a large feather on the left side, he was black and red in color, green optics, metal yellow shoulder straps, his left hand was a gatling laser blaster and his wielded a saber sword too.

He was the famous Robotic Knight, Commander of the Machine type and Master Strategist of the Machine King. He was wait for the enemy group to arrive, when he heard a beeping held his right hand out to active the hologram transmitter.

Jörg appeared and said, "Seem the enemy forces will being reaching you group soon. Can you handle and defeat them?"

Robotic Knight nodded and said, "Of course sir, for you and my Lord the Machine King. I will protect the entrance with my life and win at all coat."

Jörg nodded and said, "Let hope, the most powerful members of the army are still inside here. Do your best and if you lose, it wouldn't me to bad? Me and the others inside are wait to fight too. Well, see how think turn now them."

Robotic Knight nodded and the hologram turn of. He return wait for the group of human to arrive, since the explosion were getting closer and closer. Wouldn't be long until the get to fight them.

 **(Throne Room)**

Jörg Mertzger watch the screen impressed. To think this two Division with any Act of Order in them were stand up to a powerful Machine Army impressed him very much. Byakuya and his team were doing the best so far. However, the others fight look like they were about to start soon too.

Jörg was a bit excited to see how the Alliance can deal with the more early front like soldiers fight. After all his best followers have made a move yet at all.

He look over at Hisui look nervous still at the screen. She was happy her Knights were fight strong with Byakuya and the others. Didn't mean she was still very worry about everyone try to save their home and her too.

Jörg said, "You look hunger Princess. Guards! Go and get something for Princess Hisui to enjoy eat while the fight outside are happening." Two of the MangaGuards nodded and walk off. One was still by both Jörg and Hisui side still.

Hisui just look at Jörg and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought I was your prisoner of war." Jörg shrugged his shoulder and said, "Not sure just feel like the right thing to do. I like most of the SternRitter that enjoy battle and killing the weak, I guess when it come to royalty like his Majesty I have a bit of a soft spot, but other then that I just enjoy battles very much."

The MangaGuard next to Jörg starting talking in a language that's Hisui didn't understand at all, but Jörg seem to easy. "Oh, the battles at Tenrou have start huh? How are think so far?"

The Guard spoke as Jörg smirked. "So the Marines are there and did a Buster Call huh? Seem Zeref very ready like me. How many ship did they have?"

The Guard spoke again as Jörg rise his brow over his human eyes. "They have ten ship and seven of them have been taken out? Hmm, seem those Vice Admiral and Captains are as strong as they Marines think they are."

Jörg stand back some and asked, "Any SternRitter there? Like to know which ones Zeref has in his Unit." The MangaGaurd answer about one of them and make Jörg grin.

"So Shaz Domino this there? Well, do your know who he's fight again?" The Guard nodded and told. Just make Jörg laugh. "Gajeel Redfox? He has no chance at all defeat Shaz at all. I look forward to the first death in Fairy Tail."

Hisui frowned and said, "Why is that?" Jörg was happy to explain. "Shaz have a power to regenerate all injures. Even if he was created by Gremmy. Give the power of 'the Viability' he was about to use his regeneration power to make his imaginary body like everything outside and inside him. Like his brain, heart, and all his organs until he broke free of Gremmy's control and was alive, free, and independent. Being impressed his Majesty gave Shaz a Schrift and become a member of the SternRitter."

"Ok, but why can't Gajeel defeat him?" asked Hisui. "It because he can't be killed," said Jörg. "Gajeel a physica fighter and those are opponents that can't defeat Shaz at all. He can heal any injured including getting his limbs cut off, being sliced in half, and even getting his head cut off."

Hisui sweating a little, but know how member of Fairy Tail never give up at all. She just hope Gajeel could defeat this immortal man name Shaz. Jörg look to his Guard again and ask, "Anyone else there?"

The Guard answer and Jörg look a bit surprised, which Hisui saw and worry a little too. "His Majesty let Zeref have one of his Schutzstaffel to help the Black Wizard! I didn't expect out of them four his Majesty would let Zeref have IT! Hmm, my having a God help Zeref would be a good thing? I just don't know how anyone can defeat a being of the Soul King."

Hisui didn't know what Jörg was talking about, but whoever this SternRitter was seem very scary and very dangerous if he worry a bit about it. Jörg sighed, but return look at the screen before them.

"Well, seem that the battle is about to begin," said Jörg. "Lets see how your Alliance friends will do again my Machine comrades." Hisui just looked at screen at the fights look like they were about to start. All she could to is pray and hope for them all to win and save their home too.

 **Well, everyone this one was fun to me and I enjoy write it too. Please tell me all want you think about it please! Did I do good and how did I do with some of the set up for the fights and some action with everyone in Byakuya's group too. Give some more personality and moment with the villains too. Please review and like, I like to now what fights your all look forward too please.**


	4. Magnets and A to Z

**Five Worlds War: the Machine Invasion**

 _Magnet Warriors and the A to Z Army!_

 **Everyone I hope you all review please. Because my dog Lucy the most cutest and lovable Corgi of all time died a year time back. I just need review from those the can understand my pain and help me with caring words of motivation to help me keep going to make this great like ND's is please.**

With Kid, the Pirate Captain was look at a ceiling. He was sitting on a couch he was knocked into and it fell over on it back. Kid wasn't happen and said, "Damn, that little bot for a good punch on me. Seem I need to think some before fighting them without a plan."

Kid threw his weight forward to get the couch back on all four again. However, when he did and was in a normal sitting position again. He was face to face with Beta staring at him.

Beta look at Kid curiously and titled his head to the side. Kid growled and said, "Get out of my face!" He then just punched Beta in the face and forced him to crash into the wall of the House he was in.

Gamma then flew at Kid ready to punch his again. However this time, Kid caught Gamma's fist with his metal hand. "Like Hell, I going to let you get another lucky punch on me again."

Kid took out his gun and shot Gamma in the face, as he make a metallic cry and move back hold it face. Alpha same then with it sword rise.

Kid roll to the side of the couch as Alpha slice it in half. Kid switch to his large dagger and try to stab at Alpha, but it used it shield to block his attack.

Kid growled as he saw Beta and Gamma recovering now. "Damn it all, you becoming a pain in my ass!" Kid look around the room to find something that could be useful to him. He saw the main suppler beam to the house and shrugged about it.

"Better then anything else I see," said Kid pushing Alpha back. He then ran to the beam and slam his metal fist through it breaking it in half. Soon the house was starting to fall apart around them. The Magnet Warriors were confuse, while Kid took action.

Kid ran and burst out of the window of the house as the whole place came down. Kid got up and grin at his work. "Well, let see you three get out of that?"

Pile of rubble started to move as the three Magnet Warriors popped their head out and crawled out too. Kid didn't seem much damage to them, just some scratches. "Damn, you going to be hard to take down, but I still up for the challenge."

He then know in their slight weak state their power were not negating his at all. Which made Kid grin as he help out his metal arm and said, "Repel!" Metals bit and scrap around started hitting the Magnet Warrior for a minutes until they were about to negate Kid's power again.

"Tch, you three a pain and I sick of you block my power," said Kid. "Still seem I damage you even more so should be bit more easy to defeat you all."

The Magnet Warriors however just stood and look to Kid. Kid rise an eyebrow at what they were looking at. The three look at each other then nodded.

Soon Alpha, Beta, and Gamma burst into pieces as Kid was shocked by this, but then they were all coming together again, but a one being this time. Soon stand before Eustass Kid was Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. It wield a sword and held its wing up as it float and ready for round too.

"Ahh crap, this don't look good at all," cursed Kid as Valkyrion come right at him, while Kid grabbed his large knife to block it sword. "Well, at least it just one this time, so won't need to worry about fighting more then one opponent."

 **(X Head Cannon vs Shikamaru)**

Shikamaru was hiding at them moment try to think of a plan to defeat this floating machine with cannon. "Man what a drag. How am I going to do this?"

Shikamaru peeked out of his hiding spot to see X Head Cannon scan the area looking for him. It cannons ready to fire at him if found.

"Ok look like it has a shadow, but is it see me I'm toasted," sigh Shikamaru. "Man, was a drag, having to fight something like this. Even if I can use my Jutsu on it. I be to risk to stand before it were it can fire at me. Need to distracted it to catch it."

X continue to look for it target always know Shikamaru's power of shadow capture from the Data it had of him like all the others. That was why X was float high enough to only have a small shadow on the street, so if Shikamaru try to use his Jutsu, it be about to shot him because his shadow reaches its.

Soon a kunai was throw at X, as it turn and grabbed it. X scan it for a moment then crush it in the palm of its hand. X started scan the location where the kunai was throw with its cannons ready to fire.

However, what it didn't know was a shadow throw the kunai and Shikamaru was hidden in the area right behind X with another kunai with a paper bomb on it.

He tossed it as X turn to see it after detecting movement again. It grabbed it and look at the flame at the end of the bomb as it explode. Seeing this Shikamaru made his move to run into the smoke.

X, however, wasn't damage at all as it didn't nothing much to his frame other them dark it. X started to look around against try to lock onto Shikamaru, now he was making hi move again it.

However, X couldn't move as the smoke cleared up. It move is head and slightly turn enough to see Shikamaru stand being X out of its fire range.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete," smirked Shikamaru. However, all Shikamaru could do not was hold this robot in place, since he know not of his shadow jutsu would do anything to X. All he could do was keep it in place and hope the others return so they can finish it off.

 **(With Y Dragon Head)**

Flying looking for target was the large red dragon machine. Y believe having a flight advantage. However, with all the building and hide place around it made it hard to locate anyone. Y land on a build to scan around.

While watch the red dragon robot were Dalton, Chaka, and Pell. "Well, it seem it don't know we are where yet," said Dalton. "Need to keep out cover at the moment before strike it."

"Let hope our weapons are strong enough," said Chaka. "I feel we only getting one good chance to damage it."

"Let use Haki to cover our blades," said Pell. "I think that the best way to do this." The three nodded and got ready.

Dalton turn into his hybrid form and charged out hold his weapon a spade, a large pole-arm with an over-sized blade.

Y saw Dalton and started firing lightning like blast at him. However, in his hybrid form, Dalton was fast to dodge the blast coming at him. Y, however stop feel something was not right.

Dalton smirk as he turn and when to Y now. At the same time Chaka and Pell did the same think too.

Both Chaka and Pell were in their hybrid forms too. Chaka was wielding an exotic looking sword. While Pell was wielding an exotic looking sword with a handle and hilt resembling a plane.

Y was ready to take flight again to get away from the three, but their hybrid forms gave them each more speed to strike faster.

Dalton the Ox was in the front, Chaka the Jackel to the left, and Pell the Falcon was to the right. Each one add Haki to their weapons hoping it would make their weapons strong enough to piece thought the machine's armor.

"Fiddle Banff!" said Dalton as he charged at Y with incredible speed, slashing it with his peculiarly-shaped spade.

"Narikiba!" said Chaka as he draws his sword, puts it into his mouth, and dashes towards Y swiping it with the blade.

"Tobizume!" said Pell swoops at Y and attack with his sword in his talons.

The three attack hit and did damage Y Dragon Head, but not enough to destroy it. This for Y to fly up high enough so the three couldn't hit it. However, being that high the three would be able to dodge Y's income attack now. So at the moment it was going to be a dodge game for Dalton Chaka, and Pell as Y fires at them.

 **(With Z Metal Tank)**

Rolling down the roads was the yellow Z Matal Tank. It was looking for target too. However being so large and wide it had trouble turning in area and looking in alleyways to. All it could to is looking for target in the open roads before it.

However, in one alleyway was Temari and Baki watch the large tank machine come by. "Seem it wouldn't be able to find up," said Baki.

"I know, but still we can't just hide and let it be about to looking around," said Temari. "We need to try and stop it."

"Well, you think our Jutsu strong enough?" asked Baki. Temari bit her lip worry, but said, "We have to try what we can to at least distract it or weak it or damage it too."

"Very well, I be the distraction while you do you best to do what you can on it," said Baki. He ran out as Temari prayed for is safety while she held her giant fan ready to do what she can.

Baki rush as he jump onto the top of Z and said, "Wind Style Great Wind Blade!" Strike a Z, Baki seem to make a small cut, but nothing much else.

Z then started to speed up as Baki try to remain on it, but Z took a sudden stop, which through Baki off and into a build's wall. Baki slide down and was in pain as he look at Z Metal Tank optic staring at him.

Z the revealed two canon our of the top side of it and located on to Baki to finish him off. However, Temari appeared behind that yellow tank with his fan full out and said, "Wind Style: Casting Net!"

A net like wind attack hit Z as several slices were made on it armor, but not deep enough though. Z started to drive and turn itself to face Temari. Seen this, Temari saw the tank main weakness. It only could attack from the front, while side, back, and above area were out of his canons reach.

Z got itself full turn to Temari and fired its laser canons at her. She jumped to dodge them and said, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Making a scythe shaped attack out of the wind. It was about to slice into Z armor again.

Temari land on the top of Z as he try to getting her off. However, Temari used it damage opening to stab her closed fan into it and hold on. Now Z was just try to get her off, while Temari held on. Temari felt more better down seeing this machines were not all powerful and terrifying as she thought. Hopefully the others were doing good too.

 **(With V Tiger Jet)**

Fly above the building with the tiger looking jet V. It was not try to move to fast and fly not to high or it would be about to locate any target to eliminate. However, it didn't know it was being watched by Usopp and his father Yasopp.

"Well, son look like we got a new target to take out," said Yasopp. Looked at V through his through his sniper scope.

"I worry dad it a flying robot tiger," said Usopp. "Are you sure we can do this?" Yasopp put his hand on his son should and smiled. "Usopp you become a strong and very skilled marksman. About to defeat an Arrancar and other foes in this war. Stay strong and brave. Together will defeat this foe with our marksmanship skills."

Usopp smiled feel he done a lot in this war and continue to rise up and defeat foes he would never been able to fight ever, but he and won with some help. "Right let do this dad!" Yasopp grin and he locate his sniper rifle on V, while Usopp got his Kuro Kabuto ready.

As V flew, it felt it being shot at as bullet hit it. V turn to see both Usopp and his father Yasopp the one that was shoot it. It let out a robotic roar and flew at them with his front claw blades ready to hit them.

"Get down!" said Yasopp as he and his son hit the ground as V swipe just above them missing and headed up to turn and strike again. However, before it could, Usopp turn and kneed while take aim at one of his back engine he guessed.

"Now Green Star: Plant Shuriken!" said Usopp as he fired and a large sharp green Shuriken appeared and strike into V's left engine. However, wasn't deep enough to make it explode, but was making the engine got off and on every minute now.

"All right I did it," said Usopp. Yasopp nodded and said, "Seem you slow it down, so allow me to get the final shot in."

"Oh, of course dad," said said Usopp. V turn around and even slow down a bit wasn't down as it when to them again. Yasopp pointed his sniper at the flying tiger jet and too aim and fired.

His bullet hit into V's right optic it making it started to spin around and have more trouble fly now. V Tiger Jet soon crashed on top of one of the many building around.

"Think we took it out?" asked Usopp. "Not sure, but let go and see," said Yasopp. Both father and son move out to see how much damage they did to V Tiger Jet.

 **(With W Wing Catapult)**

Fly in the sky, but somewhat low was the large blue W Wing Catapult. It was looking for target to eliminate too. Just have trouble with all the so many place the enemies could hide. It would have just destroy building after building, but that would be a waste of missiles and better to wait, since machine don't look the patience at all like weak fleshing creatures too.

Watching it fly around, were Alzack and Bisca. They need to talk this machine down to help they Alliance out. Both plan things out and with this gun magic they should be able to hopefully win. As for the plan, Alzack was going to be the distraction and Bisca can hopefully land a heavy hit on it.

Using his gun magic, Alzack held his two revolvers at W, while running. He stop pointed his gun up at W before in know where he was and said, "Tornado Shot!" Uses both of his guns, shooting two bullets at W simultaneously. These generate two tornadoes in front of him, which rapidly merge into a single, larger one as they move towards the enemy.

W was hit moved around, but was about to stay in control and about to remain in the sky. It turn to where Alzack was and fired a missile at him. Alzack ran as fast as he could and jump off the roof of the building he was one, since the missile hit it and destroy the top of it.

Alzack land on another roof top and point one of his guns at W and said, "Blast Bullet!"Alzack fired multiple fire bullets in rapid succession. That attack didn't do much on W, but it kept it distracted now.

See her chance, Bisca summoned her Big Bazooka and pointed at W. Have target lock, she fired a large bullet missile at W. The missile hit one of W's wing making it having trouble fly as it crash on top of another roof.

Both Alzack and Bisca met other as Alzack ready his guns, while Bisca summon her Pump-Action Shotgun. Both move to W to see if it was still functional and if it was, try to finish it off.

 **(With A Assault Core)**

Rolled down the street, the tank that has a scorpion like design and shape too it, was hunt down its target. In a alleyway a bit farther up, Hachi was hidden, but knew hiding wouldn't be good at all. The city still have many people and families hide mostly like in their basement. Hachi was a very gentle man and didn't like fighting, but he need to help stop this machines.

Stepping out, A saw Hachi in the middle of the road before it and rolled up near him and stop. "Hmm it seem, you not just a mindless machine after all," said Hachi look at A. A moved it scorpion shaped tail with a lazar beam at the end of it pointed at Hachi.

Hachi remain very calm as A fired a yellow laser beam at him. However, Hachi said, "Bakudō 81: Dankū!" The clear shield appeared and easy block A's attack on Hachi.

Hachi held his hand out and said, "Bakudō 63: Sajō Sabaku!" A golden chain was fired as it wrapped around A's tail forced into to point down now as the end point was pointing as its own self.

"Seem you won't be about to use that now," said Hachi. A struggle to break the Kido my pulling on it with its tail, but the spell was far to strong and A Core was help before Hachi now. Lucky for the machine, Hachi wasn't a man the attack someone or even something that can't fight back. A just slow back away unable to do anything against the Vizard at this moment.

 **(With B Buster Drake)**

Landing in a clear spot, B looking around for a target. The green robot dinosaur that had jet wings and two large plasma cannons on his back moved around. On a roof top was Scratchmen Apoo. "Ok look I got to get rid of this one... Huh now I think about it, that metal think looking a bit like X-Drake," mutter Apoo find it a bit amusing. Since he know Drake as far more strong and dangerous when this thing.

B started to move away, but stop when it heard music. B turn to see Apoo on the roof placing music with his Devil Fruit power to turn various part of his body into instruments.

"Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo, What's Up! The Roar of the Sea is in the House," said Apoo. B didn't seem to care at as it pointed its cannon at him. However, Apoo said, "Scratch!"

Suddenly I slice in B's metal body was made just by Apoo making a sound wave that can slice. This didn't faze B to much as it charged it plasma cannons up and fired. Lucky for Apoo he was a fast and had great acrobatic jumping skills with let him jump away off the roof of the building to other. The blast thought just vaporized what it hit making Apoo shock.

"Ok need to not get hit by that," said Apoo sweating some. He look to see B turn to fire at him, but Apoo wasn't going to let it. "To this Time Boom!" This time this sound wave cause an explosion before B, which damaged it more. Making B also fall to it knee.

Apoo jump down and move to the side of B so he be out of the range of its cannons. "Well, look like I got you down now," grin Apoo. B course roar as it struggled to turn, but couldn't because of the damage. See this Apoo saw he took this one out from being dangerous now. Just need to figure out how to finish it off though.

 **(With C Crush Wyvern)**

Perched on a roof edge was C, the machine Wyvern was looking around and ready it missile for any target it could find. Near by hiding were Sentaro and Kiyone.

Sentaro peeked out quick seeing not looking his direction at the moment, but pulled back. "Oh man, what do we do now?" asked Kiyone. "If only the Captain was here, he fight on Tenrou Island right now!"

"Well, we have to do something," said Sentaro. "Can't just leave it alone. If we do then people get hurt and we look like failure to everyone and the Captain."

"Well, how about you think of plan!" said Kiyone. "Me, why can't you do it?" said Sentaro. "Miss this is better then me!" Both started to argue with each other, but hear a sound. Looking up they say C starting down at them with its yellow optics. Both Soul Reaper scream as C pointed it missile launchers at them, but before it could fire. Both Soul Reaper used Flash Step to get away. Just make C annoyed at it make a mechanical Wyvern screech.

In another alleyway, Sentaro and Kiyone appeared breathing heavy and scared. "Oh my God that was so close," panted Kiyone look like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Well, if you weren't so loud it wouldn't have hard us!" said Sentaro. "What Me?" glared Kiyone. "You the one with the big mouth here!"

Both started to argue again, but when the heard C's screech out again close to them, both cover each other mouth as they wait for a bit, but lucky the Wyvern didn't find them yet. Both sigh out and Kiyone said, "Ok this is not the time to yell Ok, but what do we do?"

"We are Soul Reaper and 3rd seat," said Sentaro. "We need to fight back." "You must be joking," gaped Kiyone. "How can we fight a thing like that."

"Well, we have our Zanpaktuo right?" said Sentaro look at his. Kiyone look at her and said, "But we haven't use them in like forever." "Well, it the only was to stop the thing and maybe stop looking like fools too," said Sentaro. Kiyone bit her lip, but nodded.

Back with C, it was still looking around for its targets. However, Sentaro appeared with flash step holding his Zanpakuto that was a katana with a blade hilt. "Smash, Mokusei Sengotsuchi! (木製戦後を槌, **Wooden War Mallet** )" His Zanpakutō took the form of a giant two-handed wooden war mallet.

When c turn as saw Senatro with his shikai it was took late as Sentaro slam his shikai right into the side of C's face, making the Wyvern machine stumble back. However that was all, as Kiyone appeared with flash step too.

She was holding her Zanpakuto a katana with a yellow hilt. "Swing, Haomuchi Kaiten! (刃を鞭を回転, **Spinning Blade Whip** )" Her Zanpakutō took the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade with a serrated edges.

Tossing her whip it wrapped around C's neck as Kiyone started to pull on it. Also ready on the edge of the building, Kiyone was try to push C down to the street level. Thought C struggled, another hit from Sentaro did it, as C fell off the building and into the street.

C stood as it shook it's head as Sentaro and Kiyone appeared before it again. C pointed it missile launchers and fired a missile at both Soul Reapers. Both Sentaro and Kiyone used flash step to dodge them. Soon the reappeared to finish C off.

"Mokusei Funsaiouchi! (木製戦粉砕を打ち, **Wooden War Spiking Smash** )" said Sentaro as he throws his hammer, which turns into a large wooden spike ball. It just smashed into C damaging it, but that attack wasn't over as Kiyone was up next.

"Haobōshi Namisetsudan! (刃を紡波を切断糸, **Spinning Blade Cutting Wave** )" said Kiyone as she spins her whip and fired a massive disc shape blast. The blast damaged C even more as it armor was torn and spark were shooting out of it.

C stumble back as it try to get away from Sentaro and Kiyone see them at a threat now. Both Soul Reapers felt proud and excited that they were winning and couldn't wait for Ukitake to know about this too.

 **(Back with X Head Cannon)**

X slight turn his head even still trap in Shikamaru's Jutsu. It detected is comrades were in danger and need to gather them all to defeat this humans. X let out a signal the only the other machines could hear. Y, Z, V, W, A, B, and C all hear it and started moving out even if they were damage.

The Alliance members were confused at the chased after their opponents. Shikamaru heard the noise and saw all the other machines arrived. He was forces to release his Jutsu on X. However lucky for him everyone else arrives too.

The Alliance members out number the machines and all were ready to defeat them all. However, what the machines did next shock everyone. They took all started to combine with each other until all eight machines become three different machines as they were stronger now too.

First was XYZ Dragon Cannon. Head Cannon was on top, Dragon Head was in the middle, and Metal Tank was on bottom. They looking like a humanoid tank now. Next was VW Tiger Catapult. Tiger Jet combine on top of Wing Catapult. Lastly was ABC Dragon Buster. Assault Core had Buster Drake and Crush Wyvern combine of top becoming a two head dragon tank.

The Alliance members were shock seeing the three new machines. Even if their number was lesser now, there were now stronger now too. The Alliance member ready themselves for the second round again the A to Z Army.

 **(Throne Room)**

Jörg Mertzger was still sitting on King Toma's throne with his legs crossed and tapping his talon foot in the air. He looked amused at the ones that were fight the A to Z Army.

"I must say the Alliance is doing better then I thought," said Jörg. "To be able to for them to combine is most impressive, but I wonder how they will handle their new strength and fire power now."

Hisui was shock to see the machines combine together and now facing the Alliance again. She wonder if the others were doing fine too look at the various screen around looking at all the current fight or following them. Jörg had small robotic insects that were following and watching everyone moves.

Jörg look at Hisui for a few second see her fear and nervousness. Look at two of his MangaGurads and said, "Guards go and get the Princess here something to eat."

Hisui look at Jörg shocked, but watch the one of the guards by her and another by Jörg left. She look back at the SternRitter and asked, "Why are you being nice?"

Jörg uncrossed his legs and stood up with his hands folded behind his back. "It's not being nice at all, I don't want my hostage looking weak or sick. After all you're my bargaining after all. Without you, I know the Alliance can make a full on attack on me, but with you they know they can't take any rick moves and plan carefully to save and defeat me. I'm looking forward to see what they will try to do."

Hisui just started at Jörg and then looked down feeling useless and can't do anything at all. She thought the last place then need save from the Coalition was Tenrou Island, but it seem they did one more sneak attack on the Capital one last time and succeeded in taking over.

One of the MangaGuards started to told in a unknown language that Hisui didn't understand at all, but Jörg did. Jörg turn looking at the guard a bit shock and said, "What do you mean the Alliance was about to land on Tenrou Island? We we have ten Marines ship and Shaz was protecting a Jupiter Cannon. Our plan was perfect how could it be broken?"

The MangaGuard spoke again, which make Jörg both shock and angered. "WHAT! How can Shaz Domino been defeated? Gajeel Rexfox in a physical fighter that using bladed weapons move, Shaz couldn't be defeat my a mere Dragon Slayer like that."

The Gurad spoke, but Jörg step to it and grabbed the guard and lift him up with easy using his robotic right arm. "Silent! I don't care, this is impossible and have to be some kind of mistake. Shaz can't be defeated!"

Hisui smirk and said, "Hmm the forces on Tenrou Island are having more thought then your own forces here."

Jörg just stood there as he released his guard. Suddenly vanished with Hirenkyaku and appeared before Hisui created his Spirit Weapon, which took the form of a double barreled shotgun.

"SILENT!" yelled Jörg as he pointed his shotgun right onto Hisui's forehead making her looking at him in fear again. "I can easily end you here and now. That might be bad, but it be worse for the Alliance to lose someone like you. So be smart and talk only want spoken too or allow to unless you with to Die!"

Hisui shook her completely fear as Jörg could end her life now. However, Jörg moved his weapon away and took a few deep breath to calm down again. "Pardon my outburst, but I suggest you think before opening you mouth and saying something that can get you killed."

Jörg let his Spirit Weapon vanish back into reishi again. Hisui was silent, but thought this question out and asked, "Why do you care about this Shaz person?"

Jörg stood there in silent, but turn back to her with his arm behind his back. "Shaz Domino is a friend and a comrade too, thought his existent is different from any other SternRitter. Shaz was formally a fragment of Gremmy Thoumeaux's power of the Visionary. She was give the power of the Viability, but Gremmy is stupid and Shaz had the power to heal all injures with reishi. By doing this, Shaz was heal all the imaginary body power of himself and was about to break free from Gremmy's control and become alive and his own man. Impress by this, his Majesty give Shaz a place among the SternRitter as ∑. Though at first Shaz wasn't like and did all he could to be one of the SternRitter and impress them. I felt his pain and befriend him and help him out. Just know Shaz was defeat make me upset."

Hisui nodded and look Jörg over and said, "What about yourself?" Jörg look at her and help his leg up and point his talon foot at her. "Oh our interesting how I end up like this?" asked Jörg.

Hisui nodded as Jörg lower his legs and shrugged his shoulder and said, "I don't see a problem with that. It will help same the time I guess."

Jörg turn his full attention and said, "Well, to start I'm one of the original SternRitter that served his Majesty the longest. I was part of his Majesty Vanguard along with Haschwalth, Bazz-B, Robert, BG9 and a few others like Loyd's and Royd's mother who was the original user of the Yourself. She was quite skilled with it and when she had Loyd and Royd, they got the power of the Yourself, but it was spilt between them. Both got the same power to take on others appearance, but Loyd could only copy powers and Royd cold only copy personality and memory."

Jörg stop and relieve he was rambling on. He cough in his fist and said, "Sorry about that, anyway. Like I say I was among the original SternRitters and fought against the Soul Reaper 1000 years ago. We lost in the end against the original 13 Captains back then. His Majesty was defeat and 'killed' by Genryūsai Yamamoto's Bankai. I watch the Demon of Flames killed many of my comrades like Zeidritz, Argola, Hurbert, and several other. As for myself and my comrade BG9 we were badly injure by two other power Soul Reapers."

Jörg stopped for a moment, since remember the past wasn't the best thing to remember. "Anyway the Soul Reaper I fought sliced my legs off just above my knees, along with my right arm and lost my right eyes too. BG9 found the First Kenpachi, who used an acid base Bankai that injure and melt a lost of his flesh away. We survived and our remain forces retreated with his Majesty charred up body and everyone still alive too. We retreated through the Shadow make the Soul Reapers think we when to the Living World, but we created our own dimension called the Schatten Bereich by reishi. We made the Silbern too and our forces started out future plans."

Hisui look at Jörg in shock, but let him continue. "We knew his Majesty will return again, thank to the Kaiser Gesang. After 900 year he'll regain his pulse, after 90 years he'll regain his intellects, after 9 day he'll regain his power, and after 9 day would regain the World. We had 1000 year to wait and gather our powers and army too. Lucky for me and BG9, we have brilliant scientists that were skilling in cybernetic. We were give a choice and pick to become more powers and continue to serve his Majesty again. You can see I was give new legs, an arm, and eyes. BG9 lost most of himself become more of a cyborg with most his brain, heart and few other major organs left. Other then that, he was a full one robot almost."

Hisui just look at Jörg in shock to learn all of that. Jörg said, "After that we waited, I wasn't part of the invasion forces before now, but now it's my time to show the Alliance that power of the Vandenreich and the SternRitters too. Still can't believe five SternRitter were killed and two were POW. I need to prove to his Majesty we are not weak and power Elite Soldiers."

Jörg return to the throne and sat. "I see my guards have return." Hisui look to see one carrying a small table, while the other was wheeling a chart. One up the table in front of Hisui, while the other set the food on it.

"Enjoy your last meal my dear," smirked Jörg. "Just sit back and watch my forces continue to prove themselves as the superior army."

 **Well, it took me a long time, but here you go everyone. First chapter of fights and I really hope you all enjoy it. Did my very best to expand on minor character to let them shine too. I hope ND will enjoy this and like some of the ideas I come up with too. So next time be forcing on Isshin's group again the Ancient Gears and Byakuya's group arrived at the front gate of the castle. Please review everyone and thank you for liking this too.**


	5. Ancient Gears and Gate Guards

**Five Worlds War: the Machine Invasion**

 _Ancient Gears and Gate Guards!_

 **Greeting everyone, I'm on a roll and have to thank my friend Bladed Raptor and OceanLord2017. Ocean and me been working as a team on the wiki page of Five World War. He done one half and I do the other. Well, I thought think over for this and I changed the end result in this one to make think more awesome and scary for the Alliance. Why you ask because out of all type in Yugioh Machines are the most powerful and can't die. Yes you can destroy them, but they always can be repaired again. And with Jörg's power he can just combine any machines that are destroy into a more powerful one. Yea, Machines are the Best of all. Now enjoy and get ready to see why Machines should be Feared and why it good think ND never pick to use Yugioh monsters or Transformers too. Also was heart broken by ND as he forever going to Block me for one mistake and now I can't review normal anymore. Just hurt me and he just lost one of his most loyal fans. Now I'm more determent to make my series far batter this his and show him how you do things for real with the epic of Machines as the main Threat.**

Over in the Northern area of the Capital City, the Alliance force their face again the old, but powerful Ancient Gear machines. Isshin, Capone, Rose, Rufus, and C were the one the step forward to take on the Machines while the others remain back to watch.

First was C as the Cloud Ninja was facing the Ancient Gear Beast. A dog like machine that seem dangerous. C was skill in Lightning Style, but question if Lightning would work at all. It either help or hurt it.

C thought stop as the Beast rash at him and pounce at him. Using his ninja speed he was about to dodge it before it could bite him with its metal fangs.

C did a number of hand sign and said, "Lightning Style: Electron Torpedo!" The attack in the Beast and make it howl out in pain making a mechanical sound.

Seeing this make C know his Lightning Style will work. Though now it seems the Beast was mad now. As it shook itself and pounce a C again. Which failed, since C speed was still better as he leap away.

"Let see how you handle this," said C. "Lightning Style: Lightning Blot Jutsu!" The lightning hit the Beast, but still wasn't good enough to take it down. C cursed didn't think this Ancient looking machines be this though, but they were. Still while dodging the Beast's attack of pouncing and biting. C study it form believe hitting the weak point like the joints could work.

C test it out. "Lightning Style: Lightning Bullets!" C target point of the Beast's legs, which work. Since the Beast fell over and growling as it try to get up. "Now to finish this beast all."

C did a number of hand signs again and said, "It Over, Lightning Style: A Hundred Lightning Swords!" The Sword all come down and blow the Ancient Gear Beast up. Piece of it flew around as C look at its head to see the light in his optic faded.

C sigh and said, "That one down everyone. Hope the rest are not to tough." C back away to rejoin the others that were not fighting and just watching.

As for Rose, he was up against the Engineer. Hold it drill arm up and ready to fight. Rose smirk and with elegant drew his Zanpakuto. "If you think a mere drill can threat me my dear robot, you much not be that smart at all. Don't worry though the beauty of my music will show you the end of you time here."

The Engineer titled it head at Rose try to understand what he was try to say. Roselevitates his Zanpakutō and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Rose moves his fingers as if playing a piano, which is accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played.

He was using his Arpeggio. A wire appears, and wraps around the Engineer. His hand glows with a yellow light, and with simple hand movements he plays different notes, causing the Engineer to become further constricted by the wire and hoping to be destroy by the wire's crushing force.

However, it seems the Engineer's metal was strong then Rose believe is his attack wasn't doing anything other then trap the Engineer were it was. Though the Engineer was go going to remain trap by this wire at all. Activating its drill, it snap the wire and broke free.

Rose was quite shock by this. As he grabbed his Zanpakuto and block the Engineer's drill strike at him. It forces Rose back a bit, but his Zanpakuto was about to handle the drill power spinning force. Still the Engineer continue to Rose to kill him.

"Well, seem I might need to get more serious then, since you far more strong then a Gillian is," said Rose hold his Zanpakuto before himself. "Play, Kinshara!" Turning into his golden whip shikai. Rose was now ready to end this.

Rose send his whip at the Engineer, but it used its spinning drill to block it. However Rose was a Mastery with a Whip as his Shikai and was about to move Kinshara so it wrapped around the Engineer's neck.

The Engineer reacted by grabbed the golden whip with its other hands and was about to snap it apart with its drill. Of course, Rose cared about his Zanpakuto and knew Kinshara would be hurt by that type of action. So he acted quickly before the Engineer could do that.

Rose taps on the whip with his fingers, causing it to glow and make the sound of a strummed guitar string. "Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban - Izayoi Bara!" A vortex of reverberating sound that acts as a shockwave, which destroy the Engineer as the gear and piece started land all around Rose.

Seen the Engineer's head, its optic when dark show it was gone. Rose sign and brought Kinshara back to him. He was a bit worry for Kinshara, but the Zanpakuto trusted its Master and knew he would let it down.

Rose flash step back to the others watch the fight and felt a bit better now not need to worry about his Kinshara getting hurt. Look back Rufus smirk and said, "My was a beautiful work of music Rose did. Remember it in my memory for sure. Soul Reaper seem to have a very deep care for their Zanpakuto. I kind understand, but I'm a Wizard I don't trust understand fully."

He look up at the giant Ancient Gear Golem staring down at him with its single red optic. Rufus look at the Knight moving to get behind him, but didn't seem ready to attack, since it would most like let it partner here go first.

"Well, let see the two of you can do anything against my Memory-Make magic," smirk Rufus. "After all as a member of Sabertooth the second most powerful Guild there is, I can't let my team and friends down against mere robots as yourself."

The Golem seem to be tired of hear Rufus talk and held back its right arm and punched forward with its large metal fist attack with it signature attack, Mechanized Melee!

Rufus used his hands to the side of his head and said, "Memory Make: Iron Ice Wall!" Appearing before Rufus was a Ice Wall that was a strong as Iron. The Golem's fist hit it and bend the center of the wall back leaving a deep impression of its fist into it, but wasn't about to break it.

Rufus was a bit taken back seeing how close the end point of the hit bend the wall back to him. "It strong then I thought," mutter Rufus. However, his battle instinct kick in as the Ancient gear Knight leap at him.

It strike with it right lance arm, but Rufus was quite agile and was about to jump out of the way to avoid the strike. "Let see if you can take this," said Rufus. "Memory-Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning!"

Rufus lets out a red wave, further enhanced with lightning. The Knight used his left shield arm to block the attack. Thought it did leave a mark in the shield showing it would hold up against an attack that strong again.

Rufus frowned, but the loud foot step of the Golem walking about the wall got Rufus attention. Rufus was try to think thought his Memory-Make moves to find out which one can work. Know how strong this robot are, they need to be hit by strong attack that can do something. Only problem was, he wasn't sure which of the Ancient Gears need was going to deal with first yet.

Rufus got his answer as the Knight leap at him try to stab him with its lance arm. Rufus dodge its strike and move back some. He held his hands out and said, "Memory Make: Armory Storm!"

All around the Knight appeared various weapons like sword, axe, spears, and etc. Rufus through his arm forward as the weapons rain down at the Knight. It used its shield the best if could, but there were to many as the weapons didn't hurt it, but they were getting jam in its gears, joints, and opening parts until it was immobile and unable to move, expect for its head look to Rufus.

"Seem you can't show fear, but do still feel it," said Rufus. "Now to end you. Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land!" He set fire on the very ground he touches with one of his hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as it got farther from him, to be directed at his target from below.

The attack hit the Knight as it slow start to melt a little, but soon the attack make the Knight explode into piece. Rufus move to not get hit by any of the remain piece as he look at the head to see its blue optic faded away. "Well, that one done," said Rufus. "Still one more to go."

Seeing the Golem moving to him to most like crush him Rufus need to act quick, since this foe was far larger and most like strong then that last one. He most like need to use a very powerful move to finish this one off.

For now, Rufus need to try to show it down first. "Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!" Pointing forward, pillars of spiky ice formations were made costed in black lightning too. The attack when at the Golem, but didn't seem to do anything at all.

The Golem made a mechanical grunt, but took the attack. It the just started swing its arms and shatter the ice as it headed to Rufus. After a minute of that, the attack was destroy and the Gear Golem look down at Rufus with it single red optic.

It fist is right fist and punch down on Rufus hitting him. The Golem believed it won rise its fist up, but saw how Rufus from was wavy. "Memory-Make: Afterimage!" The Golem heard Rufus voice and look to see the real him was standing on top of a building.

The Golem rose up and held it fist back ready to end him this time. However, Rufus was already and prepared already. He extended his arm out and said, "Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars!"

His body releasing light, he first a series of large beams like shooting stars at the Golem. The attack hit, as the Gear Golem try to hold its self to withstand the attack. However, is was to much and soon the Golem exploded into piece fall all around. Rufus saw the head of it as its red optic when out.

Rufus took a breath and jump down and return to the others. Didn't think he need to use that much magic power to win, but he was about to win. Soon there were just three left to deal with before they win.

As for the Mafia man himself 'Father' Capone Bege just stood there lighting a new cigar and smoking it. Before him was the Ancient Gear Soldier and behind him was the Ancient Gear Howitzer. The Soldier spin it machine gun arm clip and was ready to fire point it at Bege. While the Howitzer pointed his cannons at at him too ready to fire. Bege just grin as think got ready.

Else were, two member of the Fire Tank Pirates were sitting on stool and play a card game on a wooden man. However, a red light when off as a siren was make. All around the Fire Tank Pirate were getting mobilized for battle.

Leading them and give them orders was Vito. "Come on men move then cannon into place and get fired to fire them. Father ready to fight so we should be ready to arm him and attack."

Bege just grin as doors started to open around his body. Several in the front and other on the back. Cannon started to be pushed out as the two Ancient Gears titled the head in confused at the small cannon and what they could even do.

"Ok men!" said Vito. "Ready, Aim, Fire!" Soon the cannons fired at tiny cannonballs were shot forward. However, reaching Bege's limit to his field for his power to work on him. The cannonballs grew to their normal and when at the two machine and hit them.

Both the Solider and Howitzer were a bit damaged, but not enough to blow them up. The point their weapon at Bege again and were about to fire at him. Bege saw this and said, "Time to bring out the Big Gun!"

Bege raise his pinky and middle fingers on his hands and said, "Rook In Voller Größe: Big Father!" Bege transforms his entire body into a gigantic, heavily armed and fortified fortress-like golem, towering over everyone and was about the same size as the Chaos Golem was.

Everyone that were alliance gasped, become shock, or their jaws dropped at the size of what Bege had become. Even the Solider and Howitzer step back at his giant size make them feel small now.

Inside, Bege manifested himself inside his own body and appeared next to both Vito and Gotti. "Father the men are all ready for battle and wait for your order," grin Vito.

Bege nodded and said, "Good time to show them all the power of the Fire Tank Pirate can do!" Vito laugh and said, "I bet you surprise many of your allies just now reveal the power of your Caste-Castle Fruit."

"Yea, yet..." Bege stop and was thinking of something. Vito and Gotti look at each other. "Father are you Ok?" asked Vito. "Are you worry about you family?"

"Of course I am!" snapped Bege. "Think I don't worry about my dear wife Chiffon and my son Pez? I know Big Mom promise they be safe as long as I spy on the allies for her, but still I don't like it."

"Hmm maybe Lord Chitsujo can help with that," pointed out Vito. "After all the report we got back, was he was about to kill one of the most powerful being in this world that Black Dragon that was feared. If he can do that maybe he help safe your family of Big Mom."

Bege chuckled and said, "If he does that, I'll be in his debt. Still I repay it by continue help in the War. Anyway men time of battle so let show no mercy at all!" The men cheered finally get to help out in the war now too.

Outside a minute passed making everyone a bit confused if Bege was in control or not. Not seeing anything happening, the Soldier point its machine gun arm and open fire on Bege.

Inside, Bege grind his teeth feeling that attack wasn't to strong, but still annoying and a bit painful. Outside, Bege started moving and said, "Rook: Cannon Preparation!" Cannons from both of his shoulder move out and into firing position.

The Gear Soldier didn't have time for anything as Bege said, "Cannon Firing!" He first at least four cannonball at the Soldier and the attack was strong enough to blow up the Soldier into piece.

"The one down," smirked Bege. Howerever, he felt pain as the Howitzer first missile at his back. "Think you can attack me from behind, I don't think so. Rook: Movement!"

Bege turn his legs into tank treads and started to move himself as he turned himself to face the Howitzer. It fired missile again, but Bege new form was able to tank them even if it hurt some. "Time to finish this."

Bege fired more cannonball form his cannons thanks to his men as they were about to destroy the Howitzer too. It blow up into many piece as well. Leaving only the Chaos Ancient Gear Giant left.

"Well seem you the last one left," said Isshin with his arm crossed. "Look like all you comrade have been blow up and destroyed."

The Chaos Giant look down at Isshin as it single optic look at him. It the look around seeing all the other Ancient Gear were destroy. Then look at the Alliance member down there too. However, instead of attack, it look up and turn too look to the castle.

Isshin rise a brow and wonder what it was going. He too look to the castle know far well the SternRitter was in there. Was the Giant wait for something?

Inside the castle's throne room, Hisui was enjoy her meal surprised how good this robots were able to cook shockingly. She was watching to see more of her allies were about to defeat more of Jörg's army. However, Jörg didn't look worry at all as he was still seating in her father's throne. However, when the Chaos Giant was look at them it got Jörg's smirking.

"Ahh, think its about time to help me soldier out," said Jörg as he jump out of the throne as his talon feet grip the floor. He then kneed down on one knee and put his left hand on the floor. "Allow me to show you the power of my Schrift first hand."

Jörg unleashed a large amount of reishi out as it started to travel out of the castle and to the battle field. Back with the Chaos Giant, it look down at its foes again, but soon the large around of reishi arrived and surround they destroy Ancient Gears any pieces.

"What is this?" asked Rufus. "It reishi, but it feel like power and that of the Quincy were try to defeat too," said Rose.

Soon the Alliance watch in horror as the many pieces of the destroy Ancient Gear were starting to come together create two new being and the were giant too at the size of the Chaos Giant. Soon it was over as two new giant Ancient Gear robots were standing before the Alliance.

First was the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem. It has a centaur lower have body, while it right arm was normal with a fist, while the left arm has a three finger claw arm. It always had a metal longitudinal crest on it helmet with a single red optic too. The other was the Megaton Ancient Gear Golem. It has six legs and six arms too. It right arms hand normal five finger fist, while it left arms have three finger claws with a single red optic too.

Soon the Alliance look at the giant robot in a bit of fear, since they were about equal in size to Bege. They felt like how that could win this if they destroy this machines only to be reborn more powers. The Chaos Giant, Ultimate Golem, and Megaton Golem look down at the small opponent ready to crush them.

Bege quick turn to everyone and said, "Everyone hurry up and get inside." A drawbridge like door open in the center of Bege's body. Everyone other then Isshin, Rufus, and Rose when inside of him. The four all look to the giant opponent and were ready for second around.

 **(With Byakuya's Group)**

With Byakuya's team, they found the attack of them slow down as the got closer to them front gate of the castle. It didn't take them too long to get to it, but when that did they had to stop. Before them were five robotic machine guarding it. Though they were surprised as they didn't attack them right away at all. Didn't mean they didn't ready themselves for anything the five robot would do.

Then Admiral robot step forward, but still remain a good distance from the enemy. "Greeting humans I am the Robotic Knight the Commander of the Machine Army. I give you one warning to you all to turn back and leave. I impressed you were about to get this far against many of my troops. I give you this one and only chance to leave or you will face destruction."

The group were shock and confused. First this was the first foe that talked to them and didn't attack them right away too. Second he was give them a chance to turn and leave. Of course they weren't going to, but it was still shocking to here that from a robot of all things.

Byakuya step forward and said, "Sorry, but we must refuse that offer. Our mission is to save Princess Hisui. I'm didn't expect to see a robot that seem to have a sense of horror, but still you the enemy and if you get in our way we will fight and get inside no matter what."

Robotic Knight shook his head and said, "Very disappointing. You had a chance to leave, but now I must terminate you all. I'm lead the Grant Machine Army for Centuries and been victories almost always. You face the wrong opponent Byakuya Kuchiki."

Everyone look shock to here the Knight say their Commander name like he knew him. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and said, "How do you know my name."

"I know how you all are," said the Knight. "I upload all your flies we have from you about everything you all can do. I know all about you Zanpakuto Senbonzakura, it Bankai, and your signature moves you use in it."

Byakuya was a bit shock yet still remain calm. Some of the other worry about this, but Byakuya said, "I will deal with that leader here. The rest of you deal with the other four." Everyone nodded as the four other machine robot were ready for battle too.

Byakuya and Robotic Knight started at each other as the others got much up to fight. "Very well Soul Reaper you choice you fate so by prepare to be terminated then." Robotic Knight pointed his left arm gatling laser gun at Byakuya and fired, but Byakuya counted using flash step to dodge his fire.

As for the others, Wendy with Carla help to fly her took on the Cyber Flacon. Kama held his scythes ready to face against the Spikebot. Neppa got his Acid magic ready to face against KA-2 Des Scissors. While Uryu's summon his bow to face against Needle Burrower.

In the sky now, Wendy and Carla were in an aerial fight with the Cyber Flacon. Dissipate being a robot, the Flacon's aerial movement were very fast and skilled too. Wendy knew she need to be alerted of its bladed wings and want ever trick it can do. Since this robots do have many secret weapons in them that don't show, but do have.

Wendy was on the defense right now having Carla have her dodge as the Cyber Flacon attack using either it bladed wing to slice her or it claw talons to grab her. She knew Carla couldn't do this dodging forever and need to try to go on the offensive.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" said Wendy starting with his signature attack. Which would work on most, but the Cyber Flacon just too the hit and flew through it too. Lucy Carla move Wendy before the Flacon could grab her.

"Let try this, Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" The wind attack hit the Flacon again, but it was unfazed by this. "Wendy we need to attack it with more force," said Carla.

"I know, but..." Wendy bit her lips as the were only about to continue to dodge the Cyber Flacon. It metal was just to strong for her attack to do anything and she knew Carla couldn't do this dodging must longer too.

The Flacon turn, but this time fired a wite laser beam from its mouth. Wendy and Carla just barely don't did and found what it hidden weapon was now. Still Wendy thought and come up with something. If her normal attack can't work then she just need to power the much.

"Ok here I go," said Wendy. "Deus Virtute and Deus Eques!" Wendy temporarily power herself up with her enhances magic. "Now lets see how you can this! Sky Dragon's Claw!" The attack hit the Cyber Flacon not damaging other then make a dent in its armor, but make it lose it flying balance for a bit too. Lucky it got it wings back to normal before it would hit the ground.

Seeing this gave Carla an ideas and told Wendy and did it. She used her Max Speed to fly Wendy faster as the when at the Cyber Flacon with great speed and power. They were target it wings wait for the perfect moment with it flops it wing up together. Even a robot bird need to fly like a normal one can.

They saw their moment as the rush at it. "Sky Dragon Iron Fist!" yelled Wendy as she just smashing into both of the wings of the Cyber Flacon destroy enough the it lost it ability to fly. It crash done very hard on the ground.

Carla landed Wendy down as the saw the Cyber Flacon was still functioning, but was no longer a threat or couldn't move much either. Wendy didn't like to kill, since the last one was by mistake, since she didn't want Carla to be kill. Seeing her opponent was down, she didn't need to bother hurting it anymore.

As for Kama, the Garou Knights leader was dodge the fearson Spikebot. A violent robot using his spiked wrecking ball arms to try to smash or impale Kama. Lucky, Kama has speed on his side and his large scythes were strong enough to dodge Spikebot's arms.

Still he need to stop it. Though seeing it main weapons were connected by chain, which must be strong with swing this large metal spike ball around like this. Still Kama felt his scythes were strong enough and using some enhancing magic thats to Wendy before using her Armor to help protect everyone and strength them some too.

Kama saw the Spikebot attack swing is large mace arm, but Kama held his scythes before his to block the attack, but the force of it send him up into the air. However, Kama got himself ready as he dived down with his scythes ready.

Spikebot the swing it right spike mace at Kama, but the mater executioner moved his body the right way so he could dodge it, but also strike with his scythes too. As Spike's right arm chain was slice and his mace fell to the ground. Spike look at it missing weapon with its jaw dropped, but when back attack with it other one.

Wasn't hard for Kama to slice the chain to its left arm too. Leaving Spikebot completely helpless too. Kama strike slicing Spikebot like a X-mark on it chest making fall over and let out a mechanical growl.

Kama held his blade to Spikebot neck ready to slice it head off. But look how damaged and useless it was now. Kama just sighed spearing it. Seem Fairy Tail defeating them before did change the group way some seeing that don't need to kill every opponent they face if they are useless and are unable to do anything making them no longer a threat anymore.

With the robot crab called KA-2 Des Scissors. Neppa was facing it, while Kamika and Cosmos watching with Juvia. Juvia want to help, but the other two women told Neppa could handle this himself. After all each of them are strong and only a major threat could make them need to work together.

Neppa smirk as the crab was circling around and studying him, while snapping it metal claws. "If you going to attack me, you should do it now because I make the first move," said Neppa.

KA-2 move and stop in front of Neppa and moved his large pincers forward to grab him. Neppa slam his hand on the ground and said, "Acid Wall!" He unleashed his purple acid making into a large dripping wall before him.

KA-2's claws hit the wall and the tip of it started to metal. Making KA-2 move his claws back before they were been melted. That didn't stop Neppa as he lower the Acid Wall and said, "How about this Acid Slicer!"

Similar to Juvia's attack, but not using water, but acid, created a cursed shape acid projectile. The acid sliced through KA-2's four legs from the middle point of them, where they all could be hit. This made KA-2 fall as was struggling now.

However, Juvia saw this and kind of lost it and yelled, "How Dare You! That May Attack!" Neppa looking at the crazy water woman with a bored look and said, "Well, not really. I use Acid and you use Water. Only similar think about them that they are both liquid like."

Before Juvia could yell more, Cosmos giggled and said, "He does have a point and it work too." Kamika agreed too making Juvia face go red in embarrassing rage.

Neppa look back at KA-2 struggling to move now. "Seem like you done crab." However, KA-2 open it mouth and fired a bubbly substance at Neppa. He dodged it, but saw it was melt the ground.

This just make Neppa laugh and said, "So you can fire acid to huh? I like you already crab." KA-2 was ready to fire again, but Neppa created an acid shpere between his hands. "Sorry, but can't play anymore. Acid Ball!"

He launched the ball of acid at KA-2 and hit it in them mouth. Seem the mix of both type of acid didn't work well as KA-2 was glitching out and fell down. It was still function, but seem to be foaming acid out of the mouth now too.

Neppa laugh getting another win as Kamika and Cosmos were impressed. Juvia just didn't want talk to him at all. Looking around seem like there were only two more robots left to face.

As for Uryu, he was facing the large red scorpion robot called the Needle Burrower. It had slicing sharp pincer and a bladed at the end of it tail instead of a stinger.

Uryu had his Heilig Bogen formed and fried several of his Heilig Pfeils at Needle Burrower. However, it didn't bother try to block them with its pincers, the arrows just bounce of it armor unable to do anything against it. Uryu narrowed his eyes, but used Hirenkyaku dodge Needle Burrower's tail blade.

Still Uryu was a smart man and still have plenty of trick. He let his Heilig Bogen break up in reishi particles and grab on of his Seele Schneider. "I'm not one that use this that much, but I guess my only blade weapon should be strong enough to slice through you armor."

Needle Burrower strike with its right pincer as it try to slice Uyru in half, but he was about to jump and dodge the sharp claws and swung his Seele Schneider at Needle Burrower. The bladed weapon was about to slice the armor leaving a mark on Needle Burrower. The large red scorpion robot back away look at it cut. Nothing to worry about, but it know that weapon the human had was dangerous.

So Needle Burrower started strike using it tail, while kept is pincers near it self if Uryu could get close to it. This got Uryu on the defense now. Since he knew what the scorpion robot was doing and all he could to is dodge its violent tail strikes with Hirenkyaku.

Still Uryu got his other weapons. He had small containers called Gintō. They are utilized as components in Quincy spellcasting. Uryu was happy he had a good number of them to use, since he was going to need to use his Gintō technique to defeat this dangerous foe.

Uyru used on container and tossed it up in front of himself and said, "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed - Gritz!" A film of Reishi emitted from a Gintō. However, instead of using to surround the enemy, Uryu used it on himself. As it form a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross, enveloped him.

Needle Burrower didn't seem to care to much why the human was try to protect himself was futile. It strike with it blade tail and slice through the Gritz. However there were two problems. First Needle Burrower couldn't move it tail as it was suck. Second it didn't feel like it hit anyone at all.

Jump up, Uryu used Gritz as a distraction as he active it before, but jump back out of it before in surround him. Have a moment to strike, he grip his Seele Schneider with both hands and slice down cutting of the bladed tip of Needle Burrower.

The robot scorpion let out a mechanical screech of pain. Still Uryu wasn't done as he tossed four Gintō at Needle Burrower and said, "Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice - Heizen!"

This technique creates a transparent, rectangular beam of energy that slam down on Needle Burrower and damaging it critically. Uryu land and look at the damaged and helpless scorpion. It couldn't move or attack anymore being slam down by a huge cube. Seeing it was no longer a threat Uryu just walked away.

As for Byakuya and Robotic Knight, they were still doing their fired and dodging. However, Byakuya noticed Knight's shots were getting closer and closer to him as he continue to used Flash Step. However, Robotic Knight and Byakuya stop move and firing at the same time too.

Knight look back to see his forced were defeat. "Seem you allies are strong then we calculated. However, I still have a mission I will not let you inside." Knight drew his saber out to face Byakuya with it. In return, Byakuya drew his Zanpakuto so that can face each other with their blades.

Byakuya rush at Robotic Knight as the both clashed blades as sparks were flying around them. Byakuya used flash step and vanish, however, this didn't work against Knight. His green optic glowed as he calculated Byakuya move on the information he was give. He move his arm back and block Byakuya's stab move with his blade.

Byakuya was a bit shock by this, seeing Knight didn't even turn around at all. Still he did now as he push Byakuya back and turn to face him again. "How did you do that?" asked Byakuya. "You block my strike without reacting fully. Only one that has see or face me could do that, but you never did. Explain yourself."

"Very well, it because I know everything about you," said Robotic Knight making Byakuya narrow his eyes. He tap on his head and continue, "I was download everything about you Byakuya Kuchiki. You skills, move, techniques, even you Zanpakuto too. Down to the core about its Shikai and Bankai."

Byakuya was very shock, since it rare for him to be like that. Robotic Knight rush as he strike delivering strong and powerful sword strikes at Byakuya. How was on the defensive right now only about to block against him.

"You can try anything you like, but it wouldn't work," said Robotic Knight. "I know everything about you up to your lasted battle again the 2nd Kazekage. You doom to even do anything against me."

"I see," said Byakuya. "So you know all my moves, but you haven't seen the personally." "What are you talking about?" asked Knight.

Byakuya stop Knight's saber give the robot a bit of a shock as he was flaring his white reiatsu and force the robot to back away. "Just become you know about my Shikai, I don't believe you know how to face against it."

"You care mock the data I collected," said Robotic Knight. Byakuya said nothing other then, "Shatter, Senbonzakura." The blade turn into a thousand of small blade the look like pink blossoms.

Byakuya still have the guard and hilt in his hand and pointed it forward. Robotic Knight was strike at as his bicorn come fly off and slam onto the ground leave a mark being it was heave and metal.

Robotic Knight stood there in completely shock as his robotic cyber brain was exposed. Knight move his hand to feel this bicorn was gone and turn to see it behind him. "That's Impossible! I... I have all the data on you."

"That might be true, but you never seen my Senbonzakura in person to know how I can use it. Know something and seeing something are completely different things," said Byakuya.

"I... No this can be happening to me," said Robotic Knight have a bit of fear in his voice. "I'm the Commander of the Machine Army. I can't lose to a mere human... Soul Reaper."

Byakuya then step forward as his Senbonzakura swirled around him. Robotic pointed his laser gatling arm at him and open fired. Byakuya used Senbonzakura to defend himself, but knew his shikai couldn't hold up against Robotic Knight fire power for very long.

He pointed his right index finger out and said, "Hadō 4: Byakurai!" Fire a concentrated bolt of lighting it hit Robotic Knight's gatling arm and destroying it.

Robotic Knight look at his destroy blaster in horror with his green optics in shock for the first time. Look at Byakuya continue to walk to him slowly, but fearsomely to him.

The first time in his extremely long life, Robotic Knight is feeling the feeling of fear. His hand was shaking it fear as Byakuya saw this. "It seem even a robot can express fear too."

Robotic Knight lost it as he rushed at Byakuya and swung his saber to slice Byakuya down. However, the blade stop only inch of his face. Why did he some? Because Senbonzakura formed into various spear to impale into Robotic Knight's body.

Circuits started to spark as mimi explosion were made. Oil leaking around his body could hold onto his saber as he fell out of his hand as Byakuya step out of the way of it. He retracted Senbonzakura as Robotic Knight fell to his kneed and fell forward onto the ground.

His green optic were flicking as Byakuya look at him for a few moment before seal his Shikai and sheath his Zanpakuto. He turn to leave, but heard, "Why? Why are you not end me now? I Commander my own Force to kill you all and yet you going to let me function still? Just Why?"

Byakuya looked at him at the fallen Knight. The others gather too as Byakuya say, "I don't have time to waste my time end a worthy foe life. Even if it just a machine or Robot."

Robotic Knight moved his head enough to look at Byakuya. "How interesting, seem even the files of her cold heart personality was wrong as well. Good lucky inside, you going to need to when you face my King!"

Byakuya was confused by that, before he could ask anything. Robotic Knight's optics glow was gone. However, he wasn't die, but when into a stasis mode to save power.

Byakuya look at the fallen Knight again, but turn to the other and said, "Let us go." The were about to defeat the Guardian of the Front Doors and open them up as the ran inside to save Princess Hisui and defeat the SternRitter.

( **Throne Room** )

Back in the throne, Hisui finish her meal and felt better. Two of the guards took her silverware and table to move them aside. Seen the Byakuya team make it inside. They just need to head up thought three level of the castle to reach the four level were the throne room was.

Jörg however didn't seem worry at all. He didn't seem to look worry that the Alliance made it inside. "You don't seem worry that the Alliance made it inside and their on their way to save me," said Hisui.

Jörg chuckled and said, "Why should I? All the piece have fallen into place. Even if the ones outside defeat Valkyrion, the A to Z Army, and the Ancient Gears, I still have my main and more powerful troop wait their turn to strike. Even the ones inside at not safe. I made sure the leave the most Powerful Robot of all to face against the Alliance here and as the King of them all. He would be wiping out the Alliance for good."

This make Hisui worry and question who was Jörg talking about and who was the King he has to stop the Alliance member inside the castle.

On all four level of the castle where the steps to the next level of the castle are. Hidden in the dark room areas were four humanoid looking robot wait and guards this stairs too. All four at the same time reacted by shining their optics and wait for the Alliance last hope to arrive to try to stop Jörg and save Hisui.

 **Well, I got to say I did very good work on this and made sure to make it exciting too with the fights and give more characters to shine too. Still hurt by ND blocking me, but I got him blocked too as my own way to force him have to review at a guess to. Not like he going to do anything anymore, since I would been done at the start of the week. Anyway, only person I can thank for help me is OcreanLord2017 again. The one true friend that care to help me out in doing things and I know he enjoy this very much to when he write the summaries too. So next time, the Alliance finish up with the Combiners and the introduction of the King of this Machine Army will reveal himself as well. All I ask are for reviews please. I really need to know how good I'm doing, since I'm depressed and I'm write harder them other people in this broken state I'm in. Just please review to help me feel happy that all ask and nothing more.**


End file.
